What's Left
by jxackles
Summary: Reanne & John were best friends; after graduation he left without a word. Now both of them are back home for some down time, will their true feelings come out? Or will she fight it like before? John Cena/OCs
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story that I thought up.. lol. I will have TA up soon, but I had to write this before it left my mind! I'm having a family vacation at Disney, we aren't doing much so I should have some time to write! (: hope you like this! Let me know what you think! **

**love, Ashley**

* * *

><p>Growing up in Massachusetts was the best thing that had ever happened in my life. After my parents died when I was just three years old, my aunt and uncle took me in and became my parents. They lived in a small town in northern Massachusetts, and I loved it. We lived down the street from my best friend; his family had become like my own since the day that I had met them. His parents adopted me in a way, without physically going through the process. His brothers saw me as their little sister, and they always said that he and I would end up married one day. Everyone did. But we ignored them, claiming that nothing would ever happen between the two of us.<p>

In high school, if someone didn't know us they thought we were a couple. What they thought was flirting we saw a just normal. He went through a lot of relationships, and I was there for him every time. They just couldn't accept the fact that he and I were best friends. I had a few relationships through high school, but nothing too serious. In our senior year yearbook, everyone created a new category: Most likely to get married. That was us. They voted that we would be the two people who would more than likely end up married in the future.

But they were so wrong. About a week after graduation, he disappeared from our small town without even a simple, "good-bye." His family told me that he had said that he told me goodbye before he left, they never would have thought he would lie about something like that. I kept in contact with his brother Matt, but lost contact with the others. I left for Boston about a month after graduation, I would be attending Harvard Medical School; studying to become a surgeon.

Matt and I kept into close contact for about two years after I left, but soon our conversations became spread out, only talking about once every six months. I knew that my mother kept them updated on me; she and his mother were best friends. And she loved to brag about what I was doing. She also kept me informed on things going on around town and in his family.

Little did everyone know that over the years, I had fallen for him. I would never admit that to anyone except my mother; and she promised to never speak a word to anyone. But I knew she would end up telling his mother, and I didn't really care if she knew. They were the only two people on the planet that I would trust with that secret. I knew that he had become successful working as an entertainer. But I had no idea what form of entertainment he worked in. And in reality, I didn't really care. Ever since he had left without a single word, I found myself caring less and less about what he was doing in life. Though, every once in a while I still wonder how he is.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled the mail out of the mailbox at the end of my parent's driveway. I was home for a few weeks before I had finals to end my last semester before I graduate, and start my residency. Scanning each piece in the pile, I found nothing but junk mail and bills. Placing the items on the kitchen counter I made my way up to my room, looking exactly the same as I had left it five years ago. My king size bed sat in the middle of the outside wall between two large windows with purple curtains to match the duvet. A white dresser, that matched the nightstand, was located on the wall adjacent the door. Clothes still lay in the bubble chair from packing to leave my freshmen year in college.

I smiled weakly before sitting on the edge of the bed. It was good to be home. Picking up one of the picture frames from the night stand, I felt my heart drop. His arms we draped around my shoulders with his head resting on my shoulder. Smiles adorned both of our faces, as we stood in the backyard of his home. I wiped away a stray tear that was falling down my cheek, placing the picture back on the stand. Pulling my hair out of the loose ponytail I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I was working on a paper on my computer when I heard someone walking up the stairs. I had showered and changed into a pair of gym shorts and my favorite Harvard sweatshirt with my natural waves tied into a loose bun. My mom opened the door and smiled when she saw me sitting with my back against the headboard working nonstop. "You need to take a break, isn't that why you're here?" I looked up from my laptop and rolled my eyes.

"You never stop Reanne."

"I won't get anywhere if I take breaks mom."

"I wish you would rub off on your sister." We laughed lightly as she stood up from my bed. My sister, well in reality my cousin, Marybeth had just graduated high school and was attending community college to earn a degree in English; while taking care of her one year old son. She was too busy partying during high school and not worrying about her future.

"I wasn't always most perfect child on the planet."

"No, but you made sure that your work was done before you went out and played." I smiled as she kissed the top of my head. "Dinner will be done in about thirty minutes, I made your favorite." I smiled to myself before turning my attention back to my paper.

* * *

><p>"Mom, you can't make me do this. I haven't seen or spoken to any of them in five years; with the exception of Matt," I shouted from the across the breakfast bar of our kitchen. She had just informed me that we would be eating at their home for dinner tonight and that I had to go; no ifs, ands, or buts about it.<p>

"Listen Ray, sweetheart, they really want to see you. Please just do it for me and Carol, she misses you a lot." I sighed, she was playing the 'Do it for us, and if not me Carol' card.

"Fine..."

She smiled approvingly before I pushed away from the counter and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I had to find something to wear tonight. Digging through my closet I found my favorite pair of ripped white jean shorts; throwing them on my bed I decided on a teal blue boyfriend t-shirt and a pair of white flip-flops.  
>Tonight was going to be interesting. I just hoped that he wouldn't be there.<p>

I left my chocolate brown waves to fall down my shoulders, the blonde highlights almost invisible in the darkness. I stood behind my family on the front porch of their home. My eyes came in contact with Carol as she opened the door. She smiled warming at us, embracing my family before stopping to look at me. I could see that she hardly recognized me, but she knew exactly who I was. "Oh my goodness, look at you Reanne. You're all grown up!" She wrapped her arms around me before pulling away to get a closer look at me. "I can't believe it's been five years. It seems like just yesterday you and John were getting your diplomas."

"Time flies," was the only thing I could manage to say. I was nervous thinking that he might be there. She led us inside before pulling me into the living room where Sr., Matt, and Dan were watching football. All eyes were on me when we entered the room. I could tell that they were trying to figure out who I was, but after a few moments they were all welcoming me with warm embraces.

"You are so grown up!" Sr. said before pulling me into another hug. "I can't believe it. I hear you have just one more semester and you'll be opening your own practice."

"Not quite, I have residency to finish before I can open my own practice," I said with a small laugh.

"Do I get a free operation? I mean I do need to get rid of some of this fat here," Dan said pointing to his stomach.

"What are you talking about Dan? You aren't fat!"

"Says you," he smiled before wrapping his arms around me.

I was glad that I had come with my family. It was good getting reacquainted with them; it was almost as if I had never left. I sat at next to Matt at the end of the table, Sr. and I were currently in a discussion about Harvard and how college life had been treating me. "I have only been to a few parties, but I don't really have time to go out. I want to get out of school as soon as possible and starting making the money. Then I can go out and have a good time," I said as he asked me about my social life. "I mean I hang out with my some friends, but we all are working towards our goals."

"We're so proud of you Ray; you've done so well for yourself."

"Thank you. Will you be able to make it to my graduation?"

"Of course," Carol exclaimed. "We wouldn't miss it for anything."

Before anyone could say anything else, the front door opened interrupting the conversation. I didn't turn around; I didn't want to see who was walking in. Closing my eyes, I prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was. "Well look who decided to show up," I heard Matt say before leaving my side. Everyone stood from the table except me; they all entered the living room of the home to welcome the person. Slowly I pushed myself away from the table and entered the kitchen; I poured more of the wine into my glass before taking a rather large drink.  
>"Where is Reanne?" I heard my dad ask.<p>

"I'll go find her," Marybeth said before I heard her enter the kitchen. I was leaning against the island swirling the red liquid around the glass. "John's here," she said hoping that it would make me want to follow her. After she earned no response she took the glass from my hands, only to receive a glare from me. "Look, we all know what he did was wrong; hell he's knows it was wrong, but please come in there. He wants to see you." I couldn't help but laugh at the part.

Beth, if he wanted to see me then he would have seen me before five years went by. He doesn't care. Hell he didn't even say anything to me before he left and I was supposedly his best friend!" She was the only other person that knew my secret; hell she had it figured out. "I'm going to go home, I'm not feeling well."

"Ray.."

"Tell them that I'm sorry, but I started to feel ill." I pushed past her to exit the kitchen. As I walked out of the house I felt tears burn my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I used thumbs to wipe away any trace of them. I walked down the dimly lit street towards our house, thanking God that we lived within walking distance.  
>I knew that Marybeth would cover for me, but also knew no matter how much she tried to convince them no one would buy it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, I really want to know what you think! (: <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you had a great new years(: anyway, my busy schedule starts back tomorrow :( So i wanted to upload something for you! Don't forget to review, i love hearing from you! **

**Love, ashley**

* * *

><p>A small sigh escaped my lips as I flipped through channels on the TV; there was absolutely nothing on. I threw the remote onto the coffee table after turning it off. Slowly my body began slipping into unconsciousness as I sat in the silence of the empty house. Before I could fall asleep, the doorbell rang. I continued to sit on the couch, hoping that they would go away. <em>Ding Dong!<em> A loud groan escaped my lips before I pushed myself up from the couch. Everyone should be at work, who would be at my door in the middle of the day?

The answer to my question stood on the other side of the door with a rather large smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes before trying to shut the door, only to be stopped by his large hand. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes trailed down his arm to his body. He was much larger than before, physically; though one thing did stay the same: his face.

"What are you doing here John?"

"I came to see how you were feeling; Marybeth said you weren't feeling too good."

"As you can see, I'm fine. Thanks for stopping bye…" Once again my attempt to close the door failed. He stepped just inside the door, making it almost impossible for me to shut the door. "Is there something else?"

"Are you mad at me Ray?"

I scoffed in response. Was he really asking me this question? Was he serious?

"Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about? I have nothing to say, and neither did you obviously." He thought about it for a few moments before realization hit him. Opening his mouth to say something, I cut him off. "I don't get it John, you were in such a big hurry to get to California that you couldn't say goodbye? I thought we were better friends than that."

"Ray I'm sorry. I was just- I was so ready to be there…"

"That you couldn't stop for two seconds to say goodbye; its fine, I get it."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it like John?" He took another step forward before wrapping his arms around my petite frame. I felt tears burning my eyes as I stood there in his arms, hoping that he would let go soon but also wishing that he would never let go.

"Can we please talk about this?" I shook my head against his chest, before pushing him away gently. "Nothing will ever be resolved if we don't talk about this."

"It's been five years John. We've been fine this long…"

"I'm sorry Ray, what else do you want me to say? I know I screwed up, but you know what else? I know that you never once tried to contact me through all of this. So this isn't 100% my fault."

"I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me." I wiped away one of the stray tears that had escaped. "I didn't want to put a hold on your life."

"Why would you ever think that? You're my best friend." I shrugged before feeling his arms around me once more. I slowly snaked my arms around his torso and rested my head on his broad chest. "I wish I could redo it all."

"Well look at this…" I heard Marybeth say as she walked into the house. "Did you finally make up?"

"Yeah," I said as a small smile tugged at my lips.

"Good, then we won't have to worry about you faking illness again."

"Shut up Beth!" I pulled away from John before slapping her on the arm.

"That hurt!" I stuck my tongue out at her before a laugh escaped both of our lips.

* * *

><p><em>"I guess I'll let him tell you about Liz…"<em>

I looked down at him as he slept with his head in my lap. Taking a deep breath I leaned against my headboard as my fingers lightly ran down his arm. Beth's words echoed through my head as I sat in the silence of my room. Who was Liz and why did it matter that I knew about her?

_"Listen Ray, it doesn't matter what happened in the past. Let it go. I know that you love him, I've known since I can remember ever seeing you together… Just tell him." _

I gripped the towel around my body as I walked into my bedroom. Looking at the bed, he was still asleep. A smile tugged at my lips when I saw a small smile on his lips. But it disappeared as he began to stir. His eyes opened and for a moment he looked lost, until his eyes met mine. "Good morning sunshine," I said. I noticed that his eyes were focused on my body, and then I realized that the only thing I had on was my towel. "I'll be right back..."

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked as I walked into my closet to change.

"Not long. I think you dosed off during the movie." Pulling on one of my favorite cutoffs I stepped back into my bedroom.

"I thought you stopped wearing those."

"I decided to wear them again; do you have a problem with that?"

"No I like them on you." I felt my cheeks burn as the compliment flowed through his lips.

"Uh… Do you want something to eat?"

"You mean you're going to cook for me?" I shook my head as I opened the door. I heard a sigh escape his lips as he followed me down the stairs into the kitchen. My parents had decided to go out of town for the weekend and Beth was spending time with her boyfriend and son; which meant I had the house to myself, and I couldn't be happier.

As I pushed the sandwich towards him I leaned against the counter waiting for him to finish. He sat at the breakfast bar inhaling the food before him. You would think that the kid hadn't eaten in ages. "Is something wrong Ray?" I snapped my head up to see him taking small bites as he eyed me suspiciously. I bit my lip contemplating whether or not to ask him.

"No everything is fine John." I smiled weakly. But the question was eating away at me; I had to know who this girl was and why Beth would bring her up. Was she his wife? Had he gotten married during the five years and no one bothered to tell me about it? Was she some stalker ex-girlfriend? Was she his current girlfriend, or maybe even his fiancée?

The words slipped through my mouth before I could stop them.

"Who is Liz?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, i love hearing from you! I should be updating a little bit more often since I have Strep now & it may be mono... so we'll see! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to StephNexus for helping me out with this bc i was kinda stuck...! Anyway, R&R(:**

* * *

><p>I heard the door to my room open. I hoped that whoever it was would see that my eyes were shut and assume I was asleep. The edge of my bed sank down, which meant that whoever it was didn't care if I was asleep or not.<p>

"I know you aren't asleep Raeanne..." Of course it had to be my sister. Opening my eyes I saw a look of concern on her face as she looked down at me. "What happened today? I thought you two were okay now."

A slight scoff escaped my lips as I sat up. "I asked him about her..."

_ "Who is Liz?" The look on his face as he looked at me concerned me. I could tell that he was trying to find something to say. But he came up with nothing. Pushing the plate away from him, he left the breakfast bar. I let out a sigh as I pulled the plate from the counter and placed it in the sink. Following him, I watched as he began putting his shoes on. Once he noticed that I had entered the foyer, his eyes met mine. I could see a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion in his features. "I'm sorry Johnny, I jus-"_

_ "How in the hell do you know about her?" _

_ "Beth said something about her... She thought I knew who she was."_

_ "How in the hell does she know about her?" I shrugged in response. I had assumed that she had overheard our mothers talking one day and that's how she knew, but I didn't know for sure. _

_ "What happened between you and her John?" _

_ "It doesn't matter, just drop it. I have to go."_

_ "Let me guess… she was your girlfriend, right? You fell in love with her and you thought she was the one. But she didn't feel exactly the same about you. Did she cheat on you John?" He didn't respond. I shook my head before letting out another sigh. "I don't get it John, why don't you trust me?" _

_ "I do trust you."_

_ "Then tell me what happened!" _

_ "What do you want to hear? Yes she cheated on me! Yes I fell in love with her, and yes she broke my heart. The night I was going to propose to her she told me that she was leaving. But don't act so innocent, I heard something about you. Why didn't you tell me about Jame?" A smirk appeared on his face as he opened the door and made his way outside leaving me to absorb everything that he had just said. Taking a deep breath I made my way out on the porch just as he was about to get into his car. _

_ "You know what John? You probably deserved it! That girl made the right decision leaving you when she did! You can't stay in one place for too long without running away! So you deserved this!" _

_ Once he was gone, I walked back inside before sliding down the back of the door. I felt tears burn my cheeks as they began to fall from my eyes. It looked like things were going back to the way they had been, just worse. _

"He got pissed when you asked him?" I nodded in response. She let a sigh slip out before biting on her lip, contemplating what she was about to say. "He asked you about James?" I nodded again before wiping a stray tear that fell down my cheek. "I'm so sorry Ray. I shouldn't have said anything to you; I should have let him tell you on his own time."

"I don't understand why he hasn't told me by now." She shrugged.

"Maybe he wasn't ready. I mean it hasn't been that long ago…"

* * *

><p>"Look Matt, I can't be here. I need to get out of here. You didn't tell me <em>she<em> was going to be here."

"Are you going to leave without saying goodbye again?" I bit my lip as I tried not to laugh at Matt's response.

"Are you taking her side?"

"There is no side to take John! She was only asking you about Liz because she didn't know who she was; you got a little _TOO_ defensive over the subject."

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Should I tell mom and dad that you left their anniversary dinner because you couldn't stand to face the truth?"

Taking this as my cue to make myself known I stepped out into the open where they were talking. Matt smiled when he saw me before glaring at his brother who was looking anywhere but at me. "Hey Matt," I exclaimed before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey Ray, ready to go inside?"

"Of course!"

"If you aren't in here in five minutes I'm telling them." John rolled his eyes before Matt led me inside. "Okay how much did you hear?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

He eyed me suspiciously as we reached the table. I hugged his parents and congratulated them on their anniversary before sitting next to Matt and Beth. Within a few minutes John walked inside and sat next to Dan on the other side of the table. I tried my best through all of dinner not to look at him, because I knew that if I did something would slip out.

.

.

.

"Thank you for coming Ray," Carol said as she embraced me outside the restaurant.

"You're welcome Carol. I enjoyed it."

"Raeanne, what happened between you and John?" I laughed in response, but stopped when I saw the look of concern on her face. "He's been kind of down lately."

"We got into a fight when he was at my house…and haven't spoken since."

"What was this fight about?"

"I asked him about Liz…"

She raised her eyebrows looking at me. I bit my lip before I scoffed. "That's kind of a touchy subject for him."

"So I figured."

"I think the way that it happened is why it's difficult for him. She let him take her out to a nice dinner and they had a nice romantic evening and he even asked the question."  
>"She told him after he had already asked her?" She nodded in response as I saw John walk out of the restaurant. He eyed me up and down before walking towards his car. "That's terrible."<p>

"I know. You kind of know how that feels though don't you, with James." I smiled weakly before excusing myself. I wasn't about to get into a conversation about him. He had nothing good for me, making me believe that he loved me and then ripping my heart out. Before we even got that far I found him in bed with one of my good friends. She and I got into a fight, physical fight, and she ended up with a broken nose. Luckily she didn't press charges against me, but as far as I was concerned she deserved it. That was the end of that relationship.

Making my way towards the parking lot I saw him sitting in his car. Opening the door to the passenger seat I slid into the car. We both sat in the silence of the car, neither of us saying anything; neither of us knowing what to say.

"John I'm sorry," I whispered before looking over at him. He continued to look straight ahead into the dark parking lot. "I didn't mean anything I said. You didn't deserve that…" He swallowed the lump in his throat before finally looking over at me. I could see his eyes glass over, making my eyes burn even more from the tears that I was trying to hold back.

"I'm sorry…" I smiled weakly at him before he wrapped his arms around me. "And I'm proud of you, you know."

"For what?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Beating that girl when you found her in bed with your boyfriend, I was so proud of you." I laughed before opening the door of his car. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"I can take you."

"I have my own car."

"Fine, I won't be nice and take you out for ice cream."

"If I eat ice cream I will get fat."

"Same ole Ray…"

"You love me."

"Yes, yes I do." He winked towards me, I laughed as I closed the door letting my smile fade. It was times like these when I wish I could just tell him how I really felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the new chapter. Thank you for the alerts & reviews (: Make sure to check out StephNexus she's really awesome! Anywayyyyy let me know what you think about this chapter...:) xoxo**

* * *

><p>I huffed as I came up for air, pushing my wet hair out of my face. Looking up I saw John standing at the side of the poor with a rather large smile on his face. Letting out an irritated sigh I pushed myself out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry off. Rolling my eyes as he sat in the chair next to me, he tried to contain the laughter that was dying to be let out. It was just like when we were younger. I had decided that I was going to have a day of relaxation and lay out by the pool, but he had other plans which included throwing me into the water.<p>

"Did you enjoy that Jonathan?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes as I pulled my sunglasses over my eyes. "You know you want to get in with me!"

"I would rather get a tan." I smirked at him as I pushed my ear buds into my ears and turned on my music. He rolled his eyes before disappearing from my sight. I sighed once I knew he was gone. In just a matter of time some of his friends from work would be arriving to spend the next couple of weeks with us. As much as I wanted to see what kind of people he worked with, I wasn't exactly happy about the time of their arrival.

"C'mon Ray, they're here," he shouted pulling a t-shirt over his head. Groaning I pulled my t-shirt over my head, it came down to about my hips being two sizes too big. I put on a fake smile as I made my way towards the driveway.

"Is that Ray?" One of the other men ask as I approached them. John smiled and nodded in response before whispering something back.

"And this is Raeanne," John said as I finally reached them.

"Hello…" I smiled; my cheeks began burning when I noticed the one who had asked about me was starring. I felt my smile fall a little when I heard what sounded like a woman's laugh. _Great, maybe he invited his girlfriend._

"You're much prettier in person…" the one who had been starring said kissing my cheek. "I'm Randy." My attention turned back to him, as a small laugh escaped my lips.

"Thank you Randy." Looking towards John I noticed a small flash of jealousy in his features before he caught me looking at him.

"Sorry Ryse was taking forever getting out of the back," a Latina looking woman said as four women approached us. "You must be Ray! I've heard so much about you!"

"I wish I could say the same…" She laughed a little before introducing herself.

"I'm Eve, and this is Natalya, Barbie, and Maryse." The other three said hello before each of them hugged me. All four of them beautiful, but I couldn't help but wonder which one John was after.

"I guess I should introduce myself, since Randall didn't. I'm Mike," one of the guys said kissing the back of my hand.

"And I'm Matt, but you can call me Zack if you want. Whatever is easiest…" The other smiled before kissing my cheek. What was it with these guys and kissing?

"It's nice to meet you all," I said smiling towards them. John wrapped his arm around my shoulders noticing that I didn't know exactly where to go from there. I noticed that Randy was eyeing me up and down, reminding me that I was only in a white t-shirt with my bathing suit on.

"Why don't we all go grab some lunch? Ray can go change while I'll show you your rooms," John suggested.

.

.

.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Barbie said as my mom helped us carry their things inside.

"It's no problem sweetheart," my mom replied setting the bag she was carrying into one of the spare rooms. "If you girls need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Without another word she left us to get ready for lunch. Considering John didn't have enough spare rooms for everyone, I suggested that the girls stay with me. I had enough for each of them, and I knew that this way I would be able to get to know them a little better.

"I just have to change and then I'll be ready. You can wait outside if you want," I suggested before walking into my bedroom. Finally letting the smile fall from my face I walked into my bathroom to pull my hair into ponytail before changing into a white sports bra, black cut off and a pair of denim shorts. Slipping my flip flops on I grabbed my keys. This was going to be _fun_.

.

.

.

"So what do you think of them?" John asked pulling me out of my thoughts as we sat on my room balcony.

"They seem... alright."

"You don't like them, do you?"

"No John, they seem great. But one day isn't enough for me to be able to tell." He chuckled before pressing a kiss to my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped my blanket tighter around my body. If anyone had seen this, they never would have believed that we weren't a couple. We were just really close friends.

"I think you'll get along with Eve the best, she's just like you." I laughed lightly before biting down on my lip.

"She is my favorite…so far."

"What about Randy?"

"What about him?"

"He seems to like you."

"Yeah, well… I just met the guy." That was my way of nicely saying: Not interested.

"He's not that bad. I think you would like him."

"Stop trying to hook me up."


	6. Chapter 6

__**Hey sorry its late! Hope you like it! I know its not that long, but the next one should be longer! R&R (:**

* * *

><p><em>Maryse let out a frustrated sigh as she stepped out of the tent that she was sharing with Natalya. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she sat at the picnic table before resting her head on her arms. Eve rolled her eyes towards her fellow diva. "You're such a diva Mars," she sighed before getting up to get more food. <em>

_ "Taire Eve. C'est ce que je fais. I AM a diva Evelyn." _

_ "Are they always like this?" I asked Barbie. She nodded as she chewed the bite she had just taken. _

_ "Ooohh, breakfast," Natalya exclaimed making her way out of her tent._

_ "Ray made it," Eve said as she sat back down next to me. _

_ "Thanks Ray!" I nodded in response. It had been the first time in years that I had actually cooked for other people. Whenever I made something at school it was simple and took about five minutes. I used to love cooking, but it seemed like I lost the love somewhere down the line. _

_ "What would you girls say to some horseback riding today?" I asked. _

_._

_._

_._

_ I laughed as Maryse began screaming and ran from the tent. Shrieking in French she ran towards the campfire. She had gone to lie down for the night, and the rest of us were looking for a little entertainment. So Natalya and Barbie decided that they were going to freak her out a little bit. The two blondes made their way around the tent allowing Maryse to see that it was only them. Letting out a frustrated shriek she collapsed into the chair next to me._

_ "Are you okay Ryse?" _

_ "Yeah, I'm fine." _

_ "Sorry Ryse, we had to," Barbie said as they sat back down across the fire. Eve was still trying to stifle a giggle that was threatening to escape when she saw the death glare that Maryse was sending Natalya and Barb. _

_ "Trouvez-vous ma peur d'humour? Comment feriez-vous comme si je faisais cela pour vous?" We all looked at her unsure of what she had just said. Letting out a sigh, the French-Canadian pushed herself from the chair and walked back into the tent. _

_ "She'll be over it in the morning," Eve said._

_ "You don't have to share a tent with her!" Natalya huffed._

_ "It's big enough that you are away from her."_

_ Rolling her eyes Natalya excused herself and made her way into the same tent Maryse had previously entered. _

_._

_._

_._

_ "You are the best person ever," Maryse exclaimed as she stepped out of my Range Rover. Her eyes lit up as I pulled into the mall._

_ "It's my way of making it up to you for the camping trip; I know you aren't much of an outdoorsy girl."_

_ She hugged me before making her way towards the entrance._

_ "You know the way to Maryse's heart," Natalya said as we followed her. Shrugging I stepped inside before looking for the bleach blonde that we had lost within moments. _

_ I sat on one of the comfortable stools as I waited for Maryse and Natalya to finish checking out. Barbie and Eve had been looking at things on one of the racks next to me before sitting on either side of me. "Why aren't you and John together?" My head shot up and looked at Eve who was staring at me. "It's obvious that you like him."_

_ "What are you taking about Eve? I don't like him."_

_ "No you don't, you love him," my attention turned towards Barb who was smiling. "I saw it the moment I saw you together." _

_ "I don't love John." _

_ "Why are you scared of admitting it?"_

_ "She's afraid he doesn't feel the same, duh Kelly." Eve wrapped her arm around my shoulder before pulling me up. "Look, from what I've seen he does feel the same. Why don't you tell him?" Shrugging I pulled away from her and tried to make my way towards the exit. "C'mon Ray, you need to do something before it's too late." _

_ "You could always make him jealous," I heard an English voice with a French accent say._

* * *

><p>"You're back," John exclaimed as he spun me around in his arms. Placing me back down on the ground a smile tugged at my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Taking a deep breath, I inhaled his scent. Pulling away from him I saw Randy, Mike, and Zack standing a few feet away. Smiling I hugged Mike and Zack before wrapping my arms around Randy. I rest my head on his shoulder for a few moments before I felt him squeeze me slightly.<p>

Pulling away from Randy I turned to see Eve smirking at me and John looking anywhere but at me. I cleared my throat before picking up one of the boxes from the back. "Do you guys want to help us carry this stuff in? Maybe we could go to dinner after we're done."

They nodded before taking the last few things from the back and following me inside.

.

.

.

"What was that earlier…" John asked as he kicked a stone beneath his feet. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he kept his eyes glued to the ground. I dug my hands further into the pocket of my hoodie as I bit my lip.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you got home, you hugged Randy…"

"Am I not allowed to hug him?"

"It was more than a hug Reanne." He stopped in the middle of his step and turned towards me.

"John that is not true." He rolled his eyes before starting to walk down the road again. "Are you jealous Johnny boy?"

"What is there to be jealous of?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Woah, I'm so sorry that this took forever. But I had exams and I've been uber busy! lol. But things should calm down for a bit so I should be updating pretty regularly! Hope you like this chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited & alerted! It means alot! Anyway, enjoy! & thanks to StephNexus who helped me with this one. :)**

**Ashley**

* * *

><p>"Randy, we can't tell John…" I whispered as I sat up. He bit his bottom as he looked up at me, debating on what he was going to say next. Nodding in agreement he let out a small sigh before pulling me back to his side and playing with loose strands of my hair.<p>

"I'm glad you let me take you out on a proper date." A small laugh escaped my lips. Silence filled the air around us, but not in an awkward way. It was comfortable and I found myself struggling to stay awake; the warmth of the bed and his body causing my body to want to shut down for the night. But just before I could fall asleep, his voice filled the air. "Ray…"

"Hmm…"

"He won't kill me when he finds out, right?"

"He is the one who has been trying to set us up," I mumbled before letting out a small yawn. "We'll be fine."

.

.

.

A small smile grew on the face of the three women as I told them about my night with Randy. The Latina was the first to speak, "So you aren't telling John?" I shook my head taking a drink of the water in front of me.

"Why not," Barbie asked titling her blonde head to the side.

"I don't think it's time. I mean it's not like he and I are official…"

"You've slept together, how much more official can you get," Eve interjected before I could continue.

"I know that John has been pushing for this, but I don't think he really meant it."

"Do whatever you want to do Ray. But we need to know if this is real, or are you just using him to make John jealous?" My head snapped towards Maryse who had a serious look on her face. The look on the French-Canadian's face told me that she knew something was up. Either way, wasn't she the one who told me that I should make John jealous? By the look on their faces, I knew that they had figured out my answer. "So you are trying to make him jealous!"

I shrugged lightly before turning my attention to an older couple in the corner of the restaurant. "We're here to help," I heard Barbie say. My head turned back to the table where the three of them had small smirks on their face.

.

.

.

INCOMING CALL: JOHNNY

I smiled when I saw the message appear on my computer screen. Pressing the accept button, I came face to face with my best friend. A huge smile was on his face once he saw me.

"What's up Ray?"

"The sky is up."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are so funny."

"I know."

He rolled his eyes, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, just you and me."

"I would love to Johnny." From the corner of my eye I saw the door to my bathroom open and Randy stepped out in a towel.

"I'll pick you up at six."

"Sound goods." I winked towards the camera before starting to hit the end button.

"Wait Ray..."

"Yes?"

"Have you see Randy? I haven't been able to find him all day."

"No, I haven't seen him. Maybe he went to the gym or something, gotta go." I hit the end button before closing my laptop. I glared at Randy as he began laughing. "Just tell him you were at the gym."

"I was at the gym ALL day?"

I nodded in response.

Rolling his eyes he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "So when do you think you will be back?"

"I'm not sure, knowing John I'll be gone all night."

"I guess I better get back before he sends out a search party." I laughed in response as he finished getting dressed before leaving.

The smile fell from my face as I heard the front door close.

What was I doing?

.

I smiled as John wrapped his arm around my shoulders, keeping me warm from the cool summer night as we walked back towards his truck. We had driven down to Boston for dinner and decided to walk around the town for a little bit. He was lucky that I wasn't in dire need of anything otherwise we would have gone shopping. It reminded me of when we would drive down to Boston on the weekends during high school with a bunch of our friends just to hang out in the city.

"So, now that you've been around them a little bit more… how do you like the guys?"

"The guys meaning Randy, Mike, and Matt…"

"No I meant all of them."

"I like them. You were right, I like Eve the best. Don't get wrong I love Barb, Ryse, and Natalya but Eve and I are like twins. Mike, Matt, and Randy seem pretty cool too."

"You and Randy seem to be hitting it off." His voice seemed drier as he spoke now.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, you two just seem to be doing everything together…"

"Are you afraid you're going to lose me Johnny?"

"Trust me; I know he has nothing on me." I laughed at his statement before kissing his cheek. A smirked appeared on his lips as he continued to walk away.

I opened my eyes as I heard someone calling my name. Looking up I saw John with a tired smile on his lips. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was three in the morning. "C'mon Ray, time to go inside," he whispered before helping down. He grabbed my heels as I started walking towards the door. Unlocking the front door I held it open until he was inside, following his upstairs towards my bedroom.

"You can put them…"

"In the closet, second shelf from the bottom, I know." A weak smile appeared on my lips as I fell back onto my bed.

"Thanks Johnny," I said as I felt the bed beside me sink down. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I thought it would be fun to get some alone time."

"It was," I yawned. Climbing up towards the head of my bed I pulled my duvet back and lifted it over my body. "John, will you stay until I fall asleep?" He chuckled before nodding; lying beside me, I felt him press a longing kiss on my temple.

"Sweet dreams Ray," he whispered. I felt sleep taking over me, and just as I was about to slip into unconsciousness I felt him move towards the edge of the bed. I heard him let out a deep sigh as he pushed himself off of the bed. Hearing my door open I waited for it close, but instead his voice filled the air. "I love you Ray," he whispered before closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**WOAH! I got such positive feedback on the last chapter! Thank you so much guys :) I appreciate it: **

_therealchamps_

_Cena's baby doll_

_WeRWhoWeUsed2B_

_1222mercedes1222_

_StephNexus_

**Thanks a bunch:) I appreciate it! I don't know if you will like this one, but we'll see! Hope you enjoy! Read & Review. **

**love, Ashley**

* * *

><p>"Eve, what if it wasn't a dream?"<p>

"I don't know Ray. How do you know you weren't just imagining he said it?" I shrugged in response, looking away from her. She pulled me into an embrace as I let out a long sigh. The next morning when I woke up, I could have sworn that I was dreaming the entire thing. I tried to let it go, but somehow it crept its way into my mind. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and Eve was the perfect person to talk to. She was just as stumped as I was. John had always said he loved me, but that night it was different. The way he said, it was nothing like any of the other times.

"Is everything okay out here?" A small tear fell down my cheek as once I heard his voice.

"Everything's fine John…"

.

.

.

"I can't believe it…" I heard Barbie whisper.

"You haven't been together that long," Maryse exclaimed as she paced my room. Eve and I watched as they tried to soak everything in. "What did you tell him?"

"That I had to think about it," I retorted.

"You can't go."

"Why can't see? Ryse this could be the golden opportunity," Eve said.

"I don't Vince would take it too well if we brought drama back from vacation," Barbie argued. I nodded in agreement. As much as I wanted to go, I couldn't bring myself to actually want to go on the road. I was still in school, about to graduate from Harvard Medical School. I couldn't just up and leave.

"Vince would love her!"

"We still have a little bit before she has to make a final decision. Why don't we see how things go with them, and make a decision then?" Maryse said as more of a demand than a question. I watched as Eve reluctantly agreed.

"I still don't get it, you haven't been together that long…" Barb added once more. I shrugged in response, unsure myself.

DO U WANT 2 GO 2 DINNER? –R

Looking down at the text, my fingers traced over the keyboard trying to think of what to say. Should I lie and say that I already had plans with the girls or should I accept? If we went to dinner, he would probably ask me for my answer and I just didn't have one. Maybe tonight would be a good night to stay home and have a girls' night. "Do you guys want to hang out here tonight? Maybe rent some movies and order some pizza?" The Latina was the first to accept my offer, Barbie was next, but Maryse wasn't too sure.

"Pizza, Ray, I can't eat that!"

"C'mon Maryse live for one night." She grimaced. "Great, I'll call Natalya!"

SORRY GIRLS NITE 2NITE. –R

THAT'S OK.

.

.

.

I opened the door to John's parent's home. I could hear what sounded like voices coming from upstairs, figuring that it was John or Randy I started to make my way towards John's room. My walking ceased when I heard their voices more clearly. Matt and Mike were talking to Randy… about me.

"Are you seeing her man," Mike questioned. "I mean you two are ALWAYS together…"

"No, we aren't together."

"C'mon Mike, how can you start dating someone with a few weeks," Matt retorted with a small laugh.

"He knows how John is about her, so if does like her then he needs to back off!"

"If John doesn't do something about how he feels, it's his own fault."

"Look Randy, we won't tell John if you are. I just want to be prepared…"

"Prepared, for what," Randy asked.

"For when he finds out…"

Slowly I started to make my way back down the hallway, trying not to make any noise. Just as I was about to take the first step down, I heard Randy sigh heavily. "Yeah, we're together…" Closing my eyes I swallowed the lump in my throat. Nothing good could come of this. Making my way down the stairs I heard the front door open just as I reached the bottom. John stepped inside, a small tugged at his lips when he saw me.

"Hey you," he said pressing a kiss to my forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you were here." A fake smile spread across my lips, before slowly fading away. "I just walked in before you."

"Are you hungry?" I nodded enthusiastically as I followed him into the kitchen. "Sandwiches or…"

"That's fine." He smiled before pulling some Nutella from the cabinet. "You remembered!"

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he began spreading it across the bread. "Of course I did, how could I forget?"

I shrugged, leaning against the counter watching as he made our sandwiches. He placed them on a paper towel before carrying them towards the living room. Following I sat next to him on the couch before picking up the sandwich and taking a rather large bite. I leaned against him as he wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.

"Thanks Johnny," I mumbled before taking the last bite.

"You're welcome."

"You're back!" Turning we saw the other three men walking into the living room. "And I see you brought something extra back with you…" Mike smirked.

"She was here when I got here."

"You were?"

"I had just gotten here when he came home," I said rather quickly catching the attention of both Randy and Mike.

"Well glad you're here," Matt exclaimed obliviously. I couldn't help but notice how Mike kept staring at me as he sat across from me. I continued to sit in the same position I had been in before they came downstairs. I was somewhat relieved when Matt decided to put in a movie. It would cut out any chance of conversation. But I could still feel the Mike's eyes burning into me as I sat with John and NOT Randy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I redid Chapter 9! lol. Sorry but as I was rereading over it I just couldn't leave it... Anyway, I will probably leave Chapter 10, but I'm not sure. Hope you like it! Please review. I love to hear from you guys! :)**

* * *

><p>I smiled weakly towards Randy as he stepped out of the SUV. I was thankful that he had actually taken the news rather well, considering what I had to say. He already knew what was going on, but decided to play along; something I will never understand. If you found out that your boyfriend or girlfriend was only using you would you be okay with it? Because I know I wouldn't be. But I was thankful that he had. And he wasn't holding it against me; as soon as I came clean he was the one who suggested we be friends still. I couldn't ask for someone better. He wrapped his arms around me before pressing a light kiss to my forehead.<p>

"You promise that you will come and visit us soon," Matt asked as he hugged me goodbye.

"Of course I will!" After hugging Mike, he and Matt helped the girls carry the rest of their things downstairs. "Is he still mad?"

"Do you want the truth?" I nodded. "He told me last night that he wasn't even mad about it, he was just hurt that we had kept it from him. Don't worry about it Ray, he'll be coming over to apologize any day now."

"It's been three days... He won't talk to me before he leaves."

"Whatever. He can't stay away from you."

"He did for five years; I don't think it will be that hard."

"Would you please hurry up?" Mike shouted into the house as he and Matt carried bags outside. "I swear they are the slowest people ever."

As if on cue, they four women exited the house. The Latina was the first to hug me; a sad smile adorned her lips as she pulled away. I was happy that they had all spent this time here; the fact that I was able to get to know them was amazing. They were all amazing people and I had managed to gain true friends. Especially with Eve, she was like my sister; we were practically the same person. I would miss the bickering between Barbie and Maryse, and of course Natalya trying to shut them up. I was going to miss being able to wake up and know they were there and we could go anywhere in town together.

"You better come and visit us soon," Barbie demanded as she pulled away from me.

"Of course I will. And you better be at my graduation."

"No we thought we would skip..." Mike retorted earning a smack from Maryse.

"We wouldn't miss it!" Natalya said as she hugged me.

I smiled towards them as they all climbed into the SUV, leaving Randy. "Be good."

"I'm always good!"

"Right, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thank you." He nodded before hugging me one last time.

.

.

.

I pulled my shirt from the hanger and gingerly folded it before placing it on my bed. I was getting everything ready to go back to school. I sighed sitting on the edge of my bed holding another shirt in my hands. Things had gotten way out of control, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to fix it this time. The guitar riffs of "Smoke on the Water" rang through my room as my cell phone went off. Grabbing the rectangular object from my nightstand I looked at the caller I.D.

"What do you want Randy?"

"Just calling to see how things were going since we left."

"Oh, you know the usual... the world is ending and you need to come back to save us all."

"Shut up smartaleck."

"Things are fine. Shouldn't you be on a plane?"

"We just boarded."

"Well... have a good flight. Tell Eve to call me when you land."

"What about me?"

"Goodbye Randall."

Placing my phone back on the nightstand I felt tears burn my eyes. I had no idea how to fix what I had done. I couldn't understand why John was taking this much worse than anything else we had fought about. If he didn't really want Randy and me together then he should have never pushed the matter. But it seemed like no matter how much I tried, he wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. Though he and Randy had already had numerous talks about what happened since then.

"Ray are you in here?" I heard Beth ask as she walked into my room. Stepping out of my closet I saw her standing over my dresser holding something in her hands.

"What do you need Beth?"

"You two used to be so close... What happened?" I noticed that the object she was holding was a frame with a picture of John and me inside. It had been taken at one of the many parties we went to. His arm draped around my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist. A smile tugged at both of our lips as we looked towards the camera.

"Life happened." She placed the frame back down before turning towards me with a sad smile.

"Are you still going to dinner with us?"

"Who is 'us'?"

"John's family."

"Will he be there?" She shrugged in response. "I don't think I'll be going. I'm not all that hungry."

"Don't let it stop you from going out... You know that Carol, Senior, and the boys want to see you."

"I'm just not hungry."

"Whatever. If you change your mind our reservations are at seven."


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, So I redid it.. I'm sorry but I had to! lol. Hope you enjoy! Review if you haven't already!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes as the sun crept through a small crack in the curtains. A small smile tugged at my lips as I thought about the night before. It soon faded as I noticed the bed empty beside me. Running my hands through my hair, I pushed myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Pulling my hair into a messy bun, I filled my hands with lukewarm water and washed it over my face.<p>

.

.  
><em>"John what are you doing here?" I asked as he stood on the front porch, soaked from the pouring rain outside. Our families had gone on a weekend vacation to one of the lakes about thirty miles from home. John and I opted out, not really in the camping mood. He pulled me to him pressing his lips to mine before carrying me inside. I rested my forehead against his as I pulled away from him; his oceanic blue eyes penetrated my dark brown eyes. He was breathing hard as he held me in his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist before pressing his lips to mine once again and carrying me up the stairs.<br>I pulled the white t-shirt from his body before he pulled my button up from my body, pressing kisses down my neck and chest. I moaned as he continued, before pulling his lips back to mine. He hovered over my body on bed, in only his gym shorts and I could tell that he was becoming impatient. I laughed against his lips as he looked at me in confusion. I couldn't believe that this was really happening. I was finally getting what I had always wanted: him. I shook my head before pulling him back to me.  
>My manicured nails dug into his back as he pressed light kisses to my neck and lips as both finally gave in.<em>

_ As he lay next to me on my bed, I felt tears form. "Why are you crying?" he whispered before wiping one from my cheek.  
>"I don't know, I guess I'm just happy." He smiled down at me before pressing his lips to mine once again. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped one of his arms around my body.<br>"I love you," he whispered as he lightly kissed my hand as I fell asleep in his arms._

.

"He did what?" I hissed into the phone.

"I'm sorry Ray, I really am..."

"Thanks Matt." Putting my phone on the bedside table tears began blurring my vision. I couldn't believe he had done it again. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid. Leaning against the side of my bed, I felt the hot liquid rolling down my cheeks.

"Ray we're home!" Beth exclaimed as she walked into my room. "Ray what's wrong?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she sat down next to me.

"I screwed up Beth."

"What are you talking about?"

"I slept with John…"

Her eyes widened at my confession. "Woah..." Her wide-eyed expression soon turned to confusion. "What is so bad about that?"

"He left Beth. He slept with me and then he left."

.

.

.

A sad smile tugged at my lips as I walked into my apartment. I couldn't lie, I had missed this place. Throwing my bag into the bubble chair, I collapsed onto the bed. I looked across the room and the picture on my nightstand caught my attention. Picking it up, I felt the tears begin to build once again. I ran my fingers over the glass before throwing it across the room into the trash can. I wiped the few stray tears away as I heard the front door open.

"You're back!" Brittany wore a bright smile on her lips as she walked into my room. "I missed you!" I did my best to smile as she engulfed me into a tight hug. "Did anything exciting happen while you were home?" I shook my head as I sat on the edge of my bed picking up the teddy bear that had been leaning against the pillows. She noticed that I was trying to avoid conversation with her as I continued to play with the bear. "What aren't you telling me?"

A scuff escaped my lips. Placing the bear on the bed, I bit down on my lip. "Well I saw John…"

"How did that go?"

"Let's just say, I dated his best friend." Her mouth dropped at my confession. "It didn't last long, just something to try and make John jealous."

"Did it work?"

"I guess..."

"What does that mean?"

"I slept with John." She froze, starring at me like I had three heads. But soon a smile appeared on her face.

"I can't believe it… So you finally came clean about your feelings?"

"Yeah… I told him." She noticed that I wore no smile as I turned my attention back to the stuffed bear.

"Why aren't you happy? Does he not feel the same way?"

"No, he does. I think..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I woke up, he wasn't there."

.

.

.

I groaned feeling the covers being pulled from my head. I heard familiar voices talking as I continued to keep my eyes closed wanting nothing more than to sleep. Feeling the side of my bed sink down I felt a cold hand grip onto my shoulder pulling me to face them.

"Wake up Sleepy-Head." The sound of the familiar Latina voice made me smile lightly. I opened my eyes to see Eve, Barbie, Mars, and Nattie in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I stretched my arms before pulling my hair into a messy bun.

"We wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I feel fine."

"Beth told us about what happened," Barbie retorted. I knew that's why they were really here, but I was trying to keep my mind clear of those thoughts. Barb sat on the other side of Eve smiling weakly towards me.

"He did seem pretty uptight when he came back to work." Maryse added sitting at the end of my bed next to Natalya.

"Hey I have an idea," Eve said, "why don't we go shopping, get a little retail therapy in?" I shrugged in response, earning a fake gasp from them.

"Reanne not wanting to go shopping, is something wrong with you?" I giggled a little as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't really feel like going shopping. I don't think any amount of retail therapy is going to help."

"It will help ease the pain for a little bit..." Maryse smiled widely before giving me two thumbs up.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon you know you want to!"

"Wait... How did you get in here," I questioned pushing myself up from the bed.

"Your roommate let us in," Natalya answered.

"So how about that shopping…" Barbie pressed raising her eyebrow towards everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

__**Alright guys... Thank you for the reviews! I love them so much! Y'all are the best :) I hope you like this chapter... I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, we'll just have to see! **

**Thank you to: _poisenousprincess, StephNexus, therealchamps, Cena's Baby Doll_ for the reviews! I appreciate it :)) **

**Well Read, Review & Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>FOUR MONTHS LATER<em>

I threw my bags into the truck of my rental car before climbing into the driver's seat. Opening the sunroof I felt the warmth of the sun fill the car as I pulled out of the parking lot. The past four months had drug by, torturing me every time I looked at my calendar. The time had not come soon enough. I was happy that I had finally gotten to get out of Massachusetts to have some fun; it was something that was long overdue. Turning the radio up, the sound of Katy Perry's _The One That Got Away_ filled the air.

The guitar riffs of _Smoke on the Water_ by Deep Purple broke through the radio as I pulled into the hotel parking lot. Deciding to ignore my phone, I saw a familiar group of people standing near an SUV in the parking lot. As I pulled up next to them, I heard a chorus of screams echo through the quiet air. Before I had a chance to step out of the car, I was being pulled out by four women. "You're here," the Latina exclaimed pulling away from me.

"Of course I am, did you think I was going to ditch?"

"No…"

I felt someone wrap their arms around me before picking me up off of the ground. As he placed me back on the ground I turned in his arms to see Mike and Matt smiling. I wrapped my arms around both of their necks, before seeing Randy with a smirk on his lips.

"Hello Randal."

"Reanne." As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep a straight face; a smile appeared on my lips as I hugged him. "I'm glad you got here when you did, Evelyn wouldn't stop whining."

"I was not whining," she protested crossing her arms across her chest.

_"'Where is she?_

_ Her plane landed thirty minutes ago!_

_ She isn't dead right guys? _

_ What if some stranger kidnapped her? _

_ I'm gonna call her and make sure she's okay.'" _They all began dramatically imitating her.

"Excuse me for wanting to make sure she was okay!"

"Thank you for caring Eve," I smirked.

.

.

.

"Woah…" It was the only thing that I could manage to say as I stood on the entrance ramp. Eve and Barbie laughed as I continued to look around the empty arena. I watched in amusement as Mike and Matt tried to take on Natalya and Elizabeth in the ring. "Beth seems nice…"

"She really is no matter how much I hate her 'Granny Panties'," Eve smirked before we all managed to laugh a little bit.

"Is that the best you got Mizanin?" Beth's voice echoed. She had him in a headlock and it appeared that he had no way out.

"What do you think?" I heard Randy ask as he walked up beside me.

"It's amazing. I can't even imagine coming out here every night and performing."

"Its a little nerve racking at first, but you get used to it."

"Mr. Orton can I speak with you?" The unfamiliar voice caught my attention. Turning I saw an older man standing near the curtain. As he stood there I couldn't help but notice how the color of his suit almost perfectly matched the color of his hair. His lips pressed into a firm line as he waited for Randy to follow him. His eyes slowly met mine, and for a few moments he studied me racking his brain for anything he knew about me. He extended his hands towards me as he took a few steps forward. "I don't think we've met before, I'm Mr. McMahon."

"No we haven't, I'm Reanne."

"Are you sure we haven't met, you're name sounds so familiar."

"She grew up with John sir," Eve said quickly.

.

.

.

I let out a sigh as I sat back in the comfortable chair in Vince McMahon's office. After introducing myself to he offered to let me stay in his office for the night. It would allow me to have some privacy, but still be in touch with the others. It appeared that John had told everyone around here a little bit about me. After explaining to Vince that I didn't want John to know I was there, he was even happier to let me use his office.

I watched as Eve took a GlamSlam from Beth before being pinned. The "Glamazon" climbed out of the ring carrying the Butterfly Belt over her shoulder as she walked up the ramp. Eve continued to lie in the ring, slowly coming to. I heard the door open before I turned to see Randy standing in his ring attire. "I see you're enjoying this V.I.P. treatment."

"Uh duh… Vince loves me."

"He just met you."

"I can read people... and he loves me." I smirked before popping a grape into my mouth.

"You're such a brat sometimes."

"I know."

The door opened again to reveal Eve walking in with a water bottle and a white hand towel. "Don't you have a match or something," she hissed towards Randy before sitting in the chair next to me.

"Yeah…"

"Then why are you here?" Rolling his eyes he walked out of the room.

"Everything alright Eve," I questioned watching as she drank almost the entire water bottle.

"Yeah, I think I took the Slam wrong though…"

"Shouldn't you go to the trainer then?"

"And leave you all alone? No, I'm okay."

"I'm okay, I'm a big girl."

The sound of someone talking in the hallway caught both my and her attention. Looking at her, she watched as the shadow outside the door continued to move around. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" We heard Randy hiss.

"No I don't. She obviously didn't want me to know about it, which makes me think what else doesn't she want me to know about her? What if everything that she's told me our whole lives is a lie." I felt the heat begin to rise in my cheeks as he continued with his rant.

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Ray! No…" I heard Eve hiss in a low tone as she grabbed onto my arm. "You can't go out there if you don't want him to know you're here." Sitting back in my seat I continued to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"How does that make me stupid? Please tell me Randy."

"I'm not gonna waste my breath. If you can't see what rights in front of you… then you don't deserve it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so I know I just updated but I had already written this up & I wanted to post! Hope you enjoy! Its kind of a filler, in a way, but the next chapter will be better! I promise! Please review, I love hearing your thoughts on it! Thank you for all of the favoriting & alerting! Y'all are the best!**

**OH! & make sure you check on StephNexus, she has some awesome stories going on right now!  
><strong>

**Love, Ashley**

* * *

><p><em>I ran my fingers down the edges of the rolled paper, playing with the ribbon tied in a neat knot. A smile tugged at my lips as I realized that we were finally done. High school was behind us now. In two months I would be moving into my dorm at Harvard and John would be leaving for California. Our principal finished her speech before turning to us and smiling. "Congratulations Class of 2006," she spoke into the microphone. Taking our caps off, we all tossed them into the air before clapping and cheering echoed through the grand hall. <em>

_ I felt someone pick me up from the ground, twirling me in the air before placing me back on my feet. Turning around I saw John standing there with a smile on his face. "We did it!" he exclaimed hugging me. _

_ "We did, didn't we?" _

_ "When do you leave John?" Kailey asked. I had been talking to her and Samantha before John so rudely interrupted us. _

_ "In a few weeks," he responded wrapping his arms around my torso and resting his head on my shoulder. _

_ "I'm sure you're excited," Sam insisted. _

_ "Of course I am! It's going to be amazing." _

_ "Don't forget about all of us when you become a big star." _

_ "I couldn't forget you guys." _

_ "Get together, we need a picture," I heard my mom exclaim walking towards us. Sam grabbed onto me, pulling me closer to her and Kail so that John and I could fit into the picture. Smiling towards our families, reality began to set in. After the summer none of us would really see one another for a long time. I would be at Harvard, John would be in California, Kailey would be at college in Florida, and Sam would be in Hawaii. Most of our other friends were leaving the state too. _

_ "I'm going to miss you…" I whispered towards them as we pulled apart from the picture. _

_ "Don't worry Ray, we'll come visit you!" _

.

.

.

Holding the diploma in my hands I felt a sense of relief wash over me. I was finally done. I had finally graduated college. I turned to see Brittany with a large smile on her face before she reached out to hug me. "We made it," she exclaimed pulling away from me. "Can you believe it?" I shook my head in response. No, I really couldn't believe it. It felt like we would never get out of school. Her attention averted to the side of me, "Looks like you have some company…" Turning around I felt a smile tugging at my lips.

"You're here!"

"Of course we are; did you think we would miss this day?" I kissed his cheek before hugging the others. "You're mom sent us the invitation."

"I told you that we wouldn't miss it," Eve smirked wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I noticed that Randy's attention had moved behind us. He was staring at something, or someone, coming this way. As I turned around I felt my heart drop. Tears began to form as I pulled away from Eve. Stepping closer to them I wrapped my arms around their necks. I couldn't believe it. The last time I had seen them was the day they left for college. "You're here?" I questioned pulling away from them.

"You're mom sent us the invitations," Sam answered.

"You did it Ray, you graduated from Harvard!" Kailey added. I shrugged letting out a light laugh. Hearing someone clear their throat from behind me, I turned to see the others watching in question. Letting out another laugh, I introduced Sam and Kailey to the others. Eve was the first one to step forward and formally introduce her, and then Randy. As I watched him introduce himself to them, I saw something between him and Sam. A spark maybe? I'm not sure, but whatever it was put a 100 watt smile on Samantha's lips.

.

.

.

Kailey and Sam sat in shock as I told them how things had ended up between John and me. I sat in the chair across from them watching as they tried to process the information I had just told them. They didn't understand how something like this could happen, between me and John. Everyone thought we would end up together, but everyone was wrong. "I can't believe it…" Sam whispered looking at me hoping that I would start laughing and say it was all a joke. "This has to some sick joke."

"It's not Sam."

"But you had the best friendship out of anyone. You two were inseparable," Kailey added. I shrugged picking at the chipping nail polish on my hands. After getting back from lunch with the others, they both pulled me aside and asked me where John was. That was when I had to come clean about what had happened between us.

"Yeah, well, we're all going out tonight for some celebrating are you guys going to come?" I asked pushing myself up from the chair wanting this conversation to end.

"Sure."

"We will pick you up at seven, okay?" Nodding their heads they watched as I disappeared into the closet.

"We're sorry Ray…" I heard Sam say as she walked into my closet.

"Sorry, for what?"

"John."

"It's not your fault, things just weren't… meant to be." Smiling weakly at her, she squeezed my shoulders one last time as she hugged me and left. Letting out a deep breath, I sat on the stool in the middle of my closet.

.

.

.

I heard what sounded like yelling as Eve and I walked outside the club. Pulling my heels off of my feet I walked towards the commotion. As we walked around the corner as gasp escaped my lips. After a few moments she realized what it was and looked at me.

"You think she really wants to talk to you? After how you treated her, I don't think she wants to see you again. I mean hell she came to a show two weeks ago, but she didn't even ask to see you. Vince and Linda love her, and they're only met her one time! Vince let her stay in his office so there was no possible way she could run into you. I think it's going to take lot more than some words to get her back."

"She was at a show?"

"Yeah, she came to visit us."

"No one told me?"

"She didn't want to know. I mean you weren't even at the ceremony today, one of the biggest events in her life and you weren't there. You can't expect her to want to see you if you aren't around the important stuff. You can't just come for the party." I watched as Randy scolded the other man, who faces was twisted with hurt.

"Just for your information I was at the ceremony today. My mom sent me an invitation and I was there. Look Randy, I know I screwed up... I lost the best thing that I could have ever had. And honestly, I know she won't ever forgive me but that doesn't mean I can't be here for her."

Just as Randy was about to say something I stepped out from behind the car Eve and I had standing behind. Tears burned my eyes as I looked at John who kept his ice cold blue eyes on me. Stepping closer to him, he looked as though he might say something, but my hand collided with his cheek before he could. He cradled his face in pain as he tried to think of something to say. "That was for leaving…"

"Ray I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear you're sorry. I don't get how you could just leave after we made love. After you told me you loved me… You can't expect me to be ecstatic after I woke up to an empty bed."

"C'mon Randy, why don't we let these two talk," Eve suggested turning to walk away from us.

"We have nothing to talk about..." My words came out much more hateful than I had meant them to, but at the time I didn't exactly care. "It was nice of you to show up, but I think you should go now." He didn't move, continuing to watch me as I backed away from them towards the bar. "Come find me when you come inside Eve." Turning away from them I continued to walk back towards the building hoping that John would just leave.

"I'm sorry Ray, I know I shouldn't have left!"

"It's too late for that John. You're four months too late."

"Why won't you come back here and talk to me..."

"There's nothing to talk about," I shouted back towards him. "Just LEAVE."

"Do you want to know why I left? Why I wasn't there in the morning."

Scoffing I dropped my heels to the ground and began sliding my feet in them. "If it will make you go away, then sure."

He let out a sigh before looking towards Randy who was waiting to see what excuse he was about to come up with. "I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way in the morning..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow guys I'm sorry this is so late! I've had it in my mind what I was gonna write, but I've been really busy making sure that I was staying healthy for the surgery I had yesterday. I won't be going back to work until Monday so I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP! I promise! :) Hope y'all have a great rest of the week. Love, Ashley**

* * *

><p><em>My cheeks burned as I felt him press his lips to one side of my face. My eyes stayed focused on the phone in my hands as I sat in his lap. Wrapping his arms around my torso he leaned forward resting on my back. Placing my phone down i began to absentmindedly play with his hands as he kissed the back of my neck. "I love you Ray." <em>

_ "I love you too." _

_ Lifting me into the air he gently placed me on the bed and lifted me up with ease to the head of the bed. Pressing light kisses to my lips I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He smiled against my lips as he began to undo the buttons of my checkered shirt pushing it off of my shoulders. I pulled his shirt over his head before pulling his lips back to mine. I heard him growl lightly in my ear earning a giggle from me before leaving a trail down my neck. My nails dug into the skin of his back as he began to bite down on my collar bone and chest. We spent the rest of the night making love.  
><em>

_ Within moments I was standing in my bathroom starring into the mirror. Looking around I noticed that John was nowhere in sight. I heard what sounded like a timer and looked down to see numerous white sticks on my sink, all with two pink lines appearing in a small oval window. Picking up the box I looked at the directions; two lines meant positive. "No..." A gasp escaped as I covered my mouth in shock. I slid down the cabinets onto the cool tile floor holding the strip in my hands. "No, this can't be happening."_

_ "Baby girl," I heard a familiar voice call from outside. He opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind him. Sitting down next to me he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I felt tears burn my eyes as I nuzzled my head into his neck. "What's wrong beautiful?"_

_ "John... I'm pregnant." _

.

.

.

"Wake up Ray!" Groaning I slowly opened my eyes to see Eve sitting on the edge of my bed. I rolled onto my back and looked up at her as she smiled down at me. "C'mon wake up; we have a big day planned!"

"I don't want to get up, I'm tired."

"You can sleep at the spa!"

Rolling my eyes I pushed the duvet away from me and pushed her up from my bed. "I'll be down in a few." She nodded before disappearing into the hallway. Letting out a sigh I looked at my reflection in the mirror. What was that dream about? I hadn't talked to or seen John in a month, since the night outside of the bar. After that Eve and the others decided to take me on a vacation; they said it was a present, but I knew it was to help keep my mind off of John. We had been in Cabo for the past three weeks and needless to say it was the best thing that could have happened for me.

Eve and I had been sharing a room, Natalya and Beth were sharing, Barbie and Kaitlyn, Brie and Nikki, and Kailey and Sam; I was so happy that all of them had come along, they were all like my sisters and I was so happy to be spending this time with them. Nikki, Brie, Kelly and Beth had all come down later than the rest of us having to work. But Vince eventually let them have some time off, deciding to use this time to give some of the other divas a chance to prove themselves. But this was our last week here and we all couldn't believe it was almost time to go home.

Rubbing my eyes I tried to get the picture of the pregnancy tests out of my mind. Why would I have a dream like that? Why would I dream about that? There was no way I was getting back with John, not after what happened last time. Pulling out one of my sports bras and cut offs, I slipped it over my head and pulled a pair of ripped denim shorts over my long, tan legs. After pulling my hair into a messy bun, I slipped my feet into a pair of flip-flops before heading downstairs.

"Good morning sleepy head! How did you sleep?" Brie asked as I walked into the kitchen of the two story condo we had rented.

"Okay," I smiled weakly towards them. My mind still wrapped around the thought of the dream I had just had. Should I call John? But what would that do, cause nothing but more problems. Resting my head on the counter I half listened as they all talked about what to do after our spa day. Closing my eyes, blurry mental pictures from the dream began popping into my head.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I heard someone ask, breaking my train of thought. As I opened my eyes I saw Natalya sitting next to me. She smiled weakly towards me before wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just tired."

"You'll have time to sleep during your massage." Smiling towards her I pushed myself away from the counter and waited for the others to head to the spa. "Let's go girls!"

"We're coming!"

.

.

.

I sighed as we stepped out of the airplane. I definitely wasn't ready to be home yet. Eve and Brie linked arms with me as we walked through the airport. Grabbing out bags, the nine of us made our way outside where SUVs awaited us. Kailey and Sam would be leaving to go back to their homes tomorrow and the others would be leaving for work in two days. As we pulled up to my house I couldn't help but let out a deep sigh, I wasn't ready to be back yet.

"Look who decided to finally come home," I heard a deep voice say as I opened the back of the SUV. "Did you ladies have fun?" Without responding, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him squeeze me gently. "Is everything okay Ray?" I shook my head in response. He pulled away from me so that he could look me in the eye. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't exactly want to talk about it right now..." After studying me for a few moments, he nodded hesitantly before grabbing a bag and helping us carry them in. Mike, Matt, Nick, and Phil had already begun to help carry the bags in when we walked inside. I smiled towards them before hugging each of them and placing a kiss on their cheek.

"We never thought you ladies were coming back," Phil smirked before returning the gesture.

"I was thinking about it." He snickered as we walked back outside.

"Hey John," I heard one of the girls say as she walked towards the house. I turned around to see him leaning against one of the polls on the porch. He continued to stare at me, his eyes burning a hole through me. Picking up my duffel bag I began to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist not allowing me to move away from him. Looking down at his hand my eyes trailed up his arm to meet his face.

"Can we talk?" he whispered pushing my bangs out of my face. "Please, it has been a month Ray. I need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about John." I kept my eyes away from him, wanting nothing more than to get away from him. I felt his fingers lightly trace my jawline before cupping my face in his large hands and pressing his lips to mine. At first I fought him, I couldn't let him do this again; it would only cause me more hurt in the end. But finally I gave in, moaning as he pressed me against the poll and moved his lips down my neck. Hearing someone clear their throat we jumped away from one another to see Randy and Phil with smirks on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but the others want to know if we can grab something to eat," Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved," I said wiping the edge of my lips and pushed past them to take my bag into the house. I stopped just inside the door when I heard them talking about what had just happened.

"Way to go man," Phil snickered.

"Shut up..." John snapped back at him.

"Look, it's going to take a lot more than just kissing her to make it up to her."

"And you think I don't know that?"

Hearing them move towards the door I continued my way up the stairs where I saw Eve and the twins standing near my bedroom door. The smiles on their faces told me that they had seen everything. "So..." Nikki began following me inside.

"So?"

"What was that outside?" Brie asked as I walked into my closet to put away my things.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid Ray, we saw you and John kissing," Eve snapped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again this week! Well I got this in my head & I wanted to write it down ASAP! Thanks StephNexus for helping me! :) I appreciate it. Plus I'm super ****excited because CM Punk retweeted me today! lol. Anyyywayy, done rambling. R&R Love, Ashley**

* * *

><p>Bright light filled the room, streaming in through the window onto my face waking me up. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes before looking around the unfamiliar room. A scoff escaped my lips as I pushed the duvet off of me. I thought I was dreaming, how could I have agreed to this? Sure it meant I could spend more time with Eve, Randy, and the others, but I had so many things to do before I could spend life on the road. How was I going to accomplish my goals when I would be in a different city every night?<p>

Planting my feet onto the shaggy carpet of the hotel room I made my way towards the bathroom. I let the water heat up before stepping into the shower. The warm water cascaded down my body, relaxing my tense muscles. Wrapping the chocolate towel around my body, I walked back into the bedroom to change.

Before I could begin changing, there was a knock at the door. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I tightened my grip on the towel before answering the door. "So he wasn't lying, you did come along for the ride," Eve said as she made her way into the room. She sat down on the edge of my bed gently folding the clothes that I had laid out.  
>"I thought I was dreaming Eve... It was all such a blur."<p>

"Well obviously you weren't and you obviously came for a reason." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders squeezing me gently. "Honestly Ray, I think you'll like it on the road with us. We have a lot of fun."

"We'll see."

"I'm going to head to the gym; do you want to grab some lunch with me and the girls afterwards?" I nodded in response before smiling weakly towards her.

"Ray, he loves you; he's just trying to find some way to show you."

"I know."

.

.

.

_ I looked at him in shock, had he really asked me that? After everything he had put me through, he had the balls to ask me that? He continued to stare at me waiting for my response. "John, I can't go on the road with you..."_

_"Why not Ray? Why won't you start over with me?"_

_"You've hurt me so many times John, I don't want to have worry about waking before it slid down my cheek. Reaching across the bed he pulled me into his lap and pushed my bangs out of my face before gently kissing me._

_Resting his forehead on mine he began asking me again. "I love you Ray, let me take care of you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you; if you come with me you'll never have to worry about anything." Swallowing the lump in my throat I closed my eyes, trying to find some reason why I couldn't go with him. But there was nothing I could think of that wouldn't allow me to go, unless I started residency._

_"What about my residency, John? I'll have gone to med school for nothing!"_

_"Reanne don't worry about any of it. Just come with me." Before I could answer he kissed me, this time rougher than before, pushing me back onto the bed before beginning to undo the buttons of my shirt. Pushing it off of my shoulders he began leaving a trail down my neck and chest before capturing me in another kiss._

_Discarded clothes covered my floor as his arms encircled my waist as he lay behind me leaving lingering kisses against my neck and shoulders. "I love you Ray," he whispered as he kissed my temple. Turning in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck a smirk plastered on my lips._

_"I love you too." He smiled before pressing his lips to mine again. That night we made love once more before leaving for Arizona. _

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

Randy smiled when he saw me walk into the arena. Wrapping his arms around me he pressed a light kiss to my cheek. "Good to see you decided to come," he whispered. I smiled in response before hearing someone call my name.

"I didn't think I would be seeing you around here so soon," Vince said as he hugged me.

"John asked me to come on the road with him."

"I know he just spoke with me about it." I smiled weakly at them before looking around for John.

"He's signing photos," Randy answered. "Come with me."

"Bye Vince, it was good seeing you." I waved towards the older man as I followed Randy through the hallways. Finally coming to an open area I smiled seeing him laughing along with some crew members as he signed photos that would be sold at the show. Randy smirked towards me before leaving to prepare for his match.

"Ray you're here," John exclaimed once he saw me. I smiled at him as I walked closer to him before he introduced me to the men around him. "Guys, this is Reanne, my... girlfriend?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Are you sure about that John? You seem unsure," one of them said with a small laugh. John shot him a look before he and the others went back to work.

"What are we Ray," he whispered picking up the marker once again. "You didn't make that very clear."

"What do you want us to be?"

"You know what I want..."

"I think we should take things slow John."

"A little late for that don't you think?"

Rolling my eyes I sat down in a chair near the table he was working at. Picking at my nails I tried to ignore the stares I was getting from workers. Looking up from my phone in my hands I noticed a couple of the guys looking at me, quickly turning away when they noticed me. "If you have something to say, then say it," I hissed towards them standing up from my chair. John watched as I walked down the hallway towards the parking lot.

I knew what they were thinking and to be honest if I didn't know any better I would have said the same thing. They thought I was using John for his money; I guess you could say part of it was true but he wanted to do it, right? But I really did love John; it was just going to take some time for me to fully trust him again. I walked out of the building wanting some fresh air, trying to clear my head.

"Ignore them Ray." A smile tugged at my lips as he wrapped his arms around me. Letting out a deep breath, I wrapped my arms around his torso as he kissed the top of my head. "They know we were best friends growing up, and they think it's suspicious that all of the sudden you show up."

"So I figured."

"They'll drop it soon, just ignore them." I smiled as he pressed a light kiss to my lips. "C'mon, I have to get ready." Intertwining our fingers he led me back inside to his locker room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys :) I'm SOOO SORRY that it has taken forever for this update. I have so busy lately it's ridiculous! LOL Anyway, Hope you like this chapter! :) Review please, & let me know. & yeah, i know it isn't the best one...**

* * *

><p>Waking up I felt a heavy weight around my waist. I felt a soft pressure against my shoulder before letting out a deep breath. Turning onto my other side I felt a small smile tug against my lips; bright blue eyes starred at me before I felt him press his lips to mine. As I wrapped my arms around his neck I felt him press my back against the bed before an eruption of sound broke us apart. He let out a heavy sigh resting his forehead on mine.<p>

"Answer it," I whispered pushing him away gently.

"Hello," he answered through clenched teeth. After a few moments of listening to the other person speak he answered, "Yeah, I'll meet you in the lobby in ten." He hung up the call before turning his attention back to me. I rolled my eyes as he smirked towards me; I pushed him away and walked into the bathroom. "Reanne get back here!"

"Jonathan Felix-Anthony Cena get your ass up and get ready." I heard him groan from the bedroom before appearing in the doorway. I stifled a giggle as he mumbled incoherent words moving around the room. Walking out of the bathroom I saw that he had changed into a pair of gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt. "Let me guess, it was Randy?" He nodded sliding his feet into a pair of Nike tennis shoes.

"You'll be here when I get back, right?"

"Maybe…" A foreign look appeared on his face, one that I hardly ever saw appear. "I might grab some breakfast with Eve and Natalya, that's all." The look faded before he stole a small kiss and made his way towards the door.

.

.

.

_"I'm going to be straight with you Ray; the two of you need to talk before things get too out of hand __**again**__." Eve's words echoed through my head as I heard the door to the hotel room open. I hadn't seen much of John today, as soon as he got back from the gym he and Randy had to leave for the arena and I opted to stay back for the night. I wasn't exactly in the mood to go and listen to tons of people scream and flaunt over the man I was in love with. My eyes met his as he placed his gym bag onto the chair in the corner before sitting on the edge of the bed. _

_ "Is everything okay Ray," he whispered pressing the back of his hand to my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" _

_ "I'm fine John, just thinking." _

_ "Oh no, this can't be good." He laughed lightly but it soon faded when he saw the seriousness in my expression. "You can tell me anything you know that babe." _

I wiped away one of the fresh tears that began to trail down my already flustered cheeks as I thought about what had happened. The silent air was killing me, but if there was too much noise I wouldn't have been able to handle it either. Looking around I noticed a young woman sitting in her car picking at her nails. She continued to look everywhere but at the doors leading inside the airport. Finally I heard the sliding doors open and a tall, dark haired man walked up to the car. Hearing the door open she jumped from the car and leapt into the man's arms. I felt a small smile tugging at my lips at the scene.

Tearing my eyes away from the couple, I checked the time on my boarding pass. I had thirty minutes to get through security and to my gate. Sighing I picked up my purse and threw away the small coffee I had purchased earlier. Stepping into the cool airport I felt shivers run up and down my spine. _"What the hell Reanne? I thought you were happy here, I thought we had finally let everything go and we were starting over." _I could his words replaying in my head as I stood one person away from the security guard allowing me access to the gates. _"If you can't handle this life then you need to leave. I told you before that it was going to be hard but I thought we could do it… Apparently I was wrong."_

Wiping away the water building in my eyes I smiled weakly towards the elderly couple watching me from across the way. Forcing my eyes down, I turned on my phone for the first time in two hours. I was immediately bombarded with text messages and voicemails.

_ WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT IS GOING ON? JOHN IS FLIPPIN OUT –E_

_ GIRL, ARE YOU OKAY? CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS OKAY? –B_

_ I'M SORRY BABY GIRL, RANDY JUST TOLD ME – S_

_ RAY, DON'T LEAVE YET. JUST COME BACK TO THE HOTEL AND YOU & JOHN CAN WORK THIS OUT. YOU & I BOTH KNOW HE DIDN'T MEAN IT. –R_

I let out a slight sigh before starting to turn my phone off once more. But before I could wipe my finger across the red bar a familiar picture appeared on the screen. His smile flashed in front of me as I continued to stare at the screen. _1 Missed Call: Johnny._ He immediately called back, I knew he wasn't going to stop until I answered or turned off my phone.

"Flight 1354 to Boston now boarding," the warm voice of a middle aged woman filled the speakers of the gate. I watched as the picture disappeared once more and turned it off before he could call again. Making my way towards the door I stood in line waiting for the others to make their way through the door. Handing the flight attendant my ticket, I tried my best to smile back at her as I made my way down the humid hallway towards the door of the plane.

"Good evening ma'am," another younger aged woman said as I stepped onto the plane. After a few moments her eyes widened and she stopped me. "You're Reanne Andrews," she whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes I am…" I was a little scared at this point, how did she know me? Oh wait, I forgot the paparazzi had caught glimpses of John and me recently.

"You're much prettier in person," she added.

"Thanks I get that a lot," I whispered to myself before making my way towards my seat. Finally reaching my destination I collapsed into the window seat towards the middle of the plane. Yes, I probably could have afforded the first class tickets, but that would require spending _John's_ money, and I wasn't going to do that. After a few moments I was ready to taxi out, I just wanted to be out of this city. My eyes closed as I rested my head against the cool window, after hearing someone begin shuffling around near me I let out a sigh. I didn't exactly want someone sitting next to me.

Once they had sat down I caught a wind of their cologne, it smelt so familiar. Shaking the thought from my head I figured that my mind was just playing tricks on me. After what felt like hours the flight attendants finally began preparing the plane for takeoff. Feeling something on my thigh, my eyes snapped open and glared at the hand of my thigh. Slowly it faded as I recognized the hand; swallowing the lump in my throat my eyes trailed up the arm to meet his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

__**Hey, Sorry this is so long! I've been super busy lately! :) Anyway, hope you like it! Thanks Steph for your help! :) Anyway, R&R **

**Love, Ashley**

* * *

><p><em>Great, now they decide to taxi out… <em>Watching the airport slowly disappear from view I let out a sigh. I could feel eyes still locked on me as I continued to look out the window. I wasn't in the mood to continue fighting, that was why I left wasn't it? So I could get away from him and from the situation. Finally looking back at him he had a small smirk placed on his lips. I wanted nothing more than to reach over and smack it off of his face.

"This is your captain speaking; thank you for choosing Delta Airlines, we will be airborne shortly. Flight attendants cross check…" the voice of a mid-aged man came over the intercom. Not exactly in the mood for another conversation, I pulled the safety information card from the seat pocket in front of me. Looking over the information I found myself bored, I knew this information like the back of my hand.

"C'mon Ray, talk to me…" he whispered pulling the rectangular card from my hands and placing it back.

"What do you want John," I hissed. I was tired, the fight had worn me down emotionally and physically, I wasn't sure how much longer I could stay awake.

"I didn't mean it, babe; I don't want you to leave. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." A small scoff escaped my lips hearing this.

"That might work on every other girl, but I know you. I know every trick in your book. We grew up together, remember?"

"I know your tricks too Reanne." Letting out a sigh I looked back out the small oval shaped window and tried to focus on other things. I closed my eyes trying to sleep, but to no avail as I heard a woman's voice fill the air. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw a woman flirting with **my **boyfriend not even five feet away from me. She played with her long blonde extensions as she bit down on her glossed lips. Her huge boobs were practically falling out of the skimpy tank-top she wore, which only made her spray tan look like an orange.

"I can't believe that John CENA is on my flight! What a coincidence!" I felt like my ears were going to start bleeding any second from her high pitched voice.

"Yeah, what about that…"

_I know he did NOT just flirt back, with me right here… _I watched as they continued to exchange comments back and forth, feeling the anger continuing to rise in me. She began messing with the hem of her shirt around the neck line not leaving much to the imagination.

"I have an empty seat next to me if you want to move, I'm sure _she _wouldn't mind." The way she referred to me only pissed me off even more. Did she not know he had a girlfriend?

"Actually she would, considering I'm his girlfriend you fake bitch." Her face dropped for a few moments, and I felt all the other eyes on us. John looked between the two of us before shrugging slightly towards her. She scoffed and flicked her hair behind her shoulder before strutting back to her seat.

.

.

.

Pulling my keys from the door, I took in a deep breath of the smell of vanilla and lavender. I was silently thanking God that Brittany was away at her parent's house so I had the apartment to myself; well almost. He leant against the door frame of my bedroom watching as I pulled shorts and a t-shirt from my dresser. "Get out," I whispered.

"Why, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Please, I can't fight with you anymore…"

"Then don't." He stepped further into the room grabbing onto my hands and pulling me closer to him. Brushing my bangs out of my face he cupped my cheek before pressing a soft, lingering kiss on my lips. "I'm sorry Ray, I am. I didn't mean anything I said at the hotel. I was just… just afraid I was going to lose you."

"You told me to leave…" I could feel tears burning my eyes as I looked everywhere but at him.

"I know. I don't know why I said it. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again." I felt him tighten his grip on me as I tried to pull away from him. Looking up at him with a weak smile I pulled his lips to mine before slowly pulling away.

"I'll be out in a minute, go put on the TV, okay?" He nodded weakly before leaving me in the middle of my bedroom. He knew that I wasn't going to answer him, yet. I was still mad, but at the moment I didn't have the energy to continue to fight with him. Slipping into the new clothes, I made my way into the living room where he was watching _E! News_. "You're watching _E!_?" Sitting down on the opposite side of the couch I pulled the throw pillow into my lap.

"They're talking about us…"

After a few moments Giuliana Rancic's voice filled the air, "Sorry ladies, but it looks like _WWE_ poster boy, John Cena, is off the market." It showed a photo of John and I leaving the gym a few days ago in New York City. I was smiling up at him as he pressed a kiss to our intertwined hands. Another appeared of us, I was trying to look away from the cameras as he nodded towards them. "He was spotted in New York City leaving the gym with a girl reported to be childhood friend and now girlfriend, Reanne Andrews."

"She's a bit camera shy, wouldn't you say Giuliana?" Ryan Seacrest asked with a stifled laugh.

"I think she's adorable Ryan! I mean she'll get used to the paps over time." Showing a few more photos, they went to commercial break after a few more comments. _What just happened?_ _Was I really just on E! News? _

Rubbing my eyes I noticed the room go dark. As I reopened my eyes it took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the no light. I bit my lip as I felt lips on my neck, pulling me into his lap. "You can't do this… Every time we fight…" he took advantage of the low neck line leaving a trail down my chest. "Eventually it won't work anymore…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he mumbled against my lips before maneuvering himself on top of me. After a few moments I felt myself give in, wrapping my arms around his muscled neck pulling him closer to me. We broke apart as I lift his signature "Rise Above Hate" shirt over his head before tore my shirt off.

He collapsed on top of me. his head rested on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair. Both breathing heavily, his head rose and fell as I let out a deep breath. "I love you Ray, I don't want to lose you…" I didn't respond as tears welled in my eyes. Instead I continued to run my fingers through his short hair, trying to hold in the hot liquid burning my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the challenge reading! I have no idea what happened! thanks to _threalchamps_ for letting me know! ...Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the delay! I've been super busy, especially with Easter just happening! I'll be in St. Louis this weekend so if I don't update before I probably won't update until next week! Oh, & I may have some time on my hands soon because I'll be having knee surgery soon, & maybe my tonsils removed! (if I do anything will depend on how I'm feeling after all that! LOL). Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to all that review! Make sure to review! I love hearing from you!

* * *

><p><strong>5 Months Later<strong>

_Where's John, we haven't seen you together lately?_

_ Did John break up with you?_

_ Are you training to become a WWE Diva?_

_ Are you and John on a break?_

_ Do you have anything you want to say to the fans? _

If I have anything to say about these past five months it's that life has been pure hell. Sure I get to travel the world, hang out with my friends every day, and I don't have to work; but things between me and John… have taken a turn for the worst. The past two months we've stayed in separate rooms and avoided one another. I've been sharing a room with Eve while he continues to stay in his own room. Randy keeps me updated on him, well the things he thinks I should know… because every time we see one another we end up fighting.

But I still love him, which is why I haven't left, _yet. _

.

.

My leg continued to bounce as I grew more and more nervous. Vince continued to talk on the phone as Stephanie texted away on her Blackberry. They had asked me to come to headquarters needing to talk to me about something. I've never been nervous to be around either one of them, but then again I've only been around them in a less formal matter. Chuckling he placed the phone onto the receiver before smiling towards me.

"Calm down Reanne," I heard Steph say placing her hand on my knee. "There isn't anything wrong."

"There is no need to worry. We called you here because we want to ask you a question…"

"We know that you graduated with a medical degree from Harvard."

"In surgery…" I began to say.

"Orthopedic surgery, and as you know we have many injuries here." I nodded in response. "Would you be interested in becoming an official employee of World Wrestling Entertainment?"

"We think it would be good to have someone who specializes in that area around if something happens," Stephanie added. It took me a moment to process what they had just asked me. "So what do you say Ray?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," the words came slowly as I continued to try and process what was happening.

"Great! We'll draw up a contract and let you know when we're finished," Vince said reaching his hand across the desk.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

.

.

.

"You're becoming one the medical trainers," Eve exclaimed earning a few glares from people sitting around us. "You're going to be an official employee of the WWE," she whispered this time. Smiling I nodded in response before taking a drink of my water. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Her smile soon faded as she looked behind me. Turning around I saw who had walked into the restaurant. They searched the room before finally spotting me. I turned around towards her as they approached the table.

"Please tell me they aren't coming over here…"

"Hello ladies," I heard his voice fill the air around us before he and the other person pulled chairs to the table.

"Sam said she tried to call you, Ray…" I looked towards Randy who eyed me suspiciously.

"I just got back from Connecticut, I planned on calling her when we got to the hotel," I responded. He nodded turning his attention towards the salt shaker in front of him. Everyone was quiet and I could tell that John was trying to find a way to break the silence.

"Ray," he said turning my attention towards him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Go ahead."

"Privately..."

Eve kicked me under the table as I continued to stay silent, she eyed towards him before starting a conversation with Randy. Sighing I pushed myself away from the table and followed him outside the restaurant. We stayed quiet for a few moments; I don't think he knew how to say what he wanted to say. "I can go back inside of you aren't going to talk to me."

"No, I'm sorry..." he retorted gripping onto my hand before I could walk away. "I'm just trying to decide how I want to say this."

"Say what, John just spit it out."

"Look Ray... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through the past few months. I don't want to lose you or what we have, I love you so much Reanne. I want to make it up to you." I continued to stay quiet, I had heard the same thing over and over and by now I knew that he only meant it until he screwed up again. "Let me take you away from this Ray; we can get away from everything and spend some time alone."

"I don't know John. I need to be here when Vince calls me..."

"I already talked to Vince about it. He said that you can sign the contract when we get back."

"You know about that..." He smiled towards me cupping my cheek before pressing a light kiss to my lips.

"I'm so proud of you Ray; this is such an amazing opportunity for you." I felt a smile tugging at my lips as he spoke. "So, what do you say? Do you want some alone time?" I nodded against his forehead before he pressed a kiss to my forehead and rested his chin on my head.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I am so SORRY that it has been a long time since I updated. Hopefully I haven't lost you guys! It has been such a crazy month... It has been ridiculous! LOL. Anyway I finally got some free time and decided to write this out! I've been thinking about how I've wanted to do it for a while, finally with StephNexus's help I got it done! Hope you like it! I think you will! REVIEW! :) **

**Love, Ashley**

* * *

><p><em>Bright rays of sunshine poured into the room through the open doors leading to balcony; warm breeze entered carrying the smell of the morning sea with it. Slowly opening my eyes I felt the weight of two arms around my waist. On the bed next to me lay his lifeless hands, a small tugged at the corners of my lips as I turned to look at him. His lips were pressed together in a straight line, forehead crinkled and eyes squeezed tight. Gently I ran my fingers over his facial features hoping to calm him in some way, and slowly his forehead, eyes, and lips relaxed. After a few moments his eyes opened to reveal bright blue eyes. <em>

_ "Good morning beautiful," he whispered with a gentle smile. _

_ "Good morning." I felt the urge to ask him if something was wrong. Why would he be so tense in his sleep? Had he been dreaming about something that wasn't right? _

_ "Do you want something to eat?" I nodded repeatedly in response earning a loud groan from him as he sat up. I continued to lie in bed, watching him as he moved around the room picking up a pair of gym shorts and pulling them over his legs. _

_ "Nice ass," I commented just as he was about to leave the room. Stopping in his tracks I received a suspicious look, winking in response. _

_ My stomach began to growl as I smelt the aroma of food. Walking into the kitchen I saw him attempting to flip a pancake into the air, only to have it fall onto the white tiled floor. "Bravo," I smirked clapping my hands, only to earn a glare from him. Ripping a paper towel from the roll I wiped up his mess throwing it into the trash can. _

_ "Was something wrong earlier?" he questioned as I pulled the container of orange juice from the fridge._

_ "No why?" He looked at me, knowing that I was lying, as I poured the orange liquid into a glass. I tried to ignore the stare on his face, but I could feel it burning into me as I began to walk away. "You're pancakes are burning," I mumbled walking out of the kitchen into the open living room. _

_._

_._

_._

_**"Are you happy?"**__ the words echoed through my head as I continued to sit in silence. What did he mean 'was I happy?'" Of course I was, wasn't I? I mean I get to travel the world, hang out with my closest friends every day, spend my days with him, and I had been offered a job with an amazing company… who wouldn't be happy? But the more I thought about it, the more I realized maybe I wasn't as happy as I thought. I rarely saw my parents or sister, I was NEVER home, I barely slept, and traveling seemed to put more stress on our relationship. So was I really _**happy**_, I'm not sure. _

_ "What are you doing up," he mumbled. Looking up from my hands, I saw him standing in the doorway leading to the balcony. He was covered in sweat; obviously he spent the last four hours running. His face was hard, lips pressed into a straight line, forehead crinkled, eyes dark, and body tense. Did he think I would really be able to sleep knowing that he wasn't back? "I'm taking a shower." He made his way into the bathroom, leaving the door open which allowed to access to the reflection off the mirror on the opposite wall. _

_ He pulled his shirt off throwing it outside the room, next his gym shorts and his shoes flew onto the pile. I heard the water begin to flow, closing my eyes I took a deep breath. Stepping on the cool wood floor I made my way into the bathroom, stripping my own clothes off before stepping into the shower. His eyes were closed as he leaned against his hands pressed against the wall. Wrapping my arms around his torso I rested my head on his back, his body slowly began to lose tension as I pressed longing kisses to his back. _

_ Before I had time to think, his lips hungrily pressed against mine as he pushed me into the cold tile wall. As his lips made their way down my neck, he slowly began to lift me off the ground and my legs wound around his torso. After what seemed like forever, we needed to breathe, resting my forehead against his I could his breath come out raggedly. Without words he pressed his lips to mine once more. _

…

"Is this supposed to happen?" I heard one of the trainers ask as they looked at the screens. Pulling me out of the revere I had been in for most of the show, I looked down at the screens to see John lying face down on the Spanish-Announcers table or what was left of it. He had blood coming from a cut on his forehead and as he started to push himself up I noticed that something wasn't right with his shoulder.

"You need to get him out of there, NOW," I hissed to Jim, the head trainer.

"I can't until the match is over."

"Then make it end, he's already damaged something in his shoulder; things are only going to get worse."

As he started to radio something in on his talkie, I saw John's opponent continue to work on his shoulder and chest area. I couldn't do anything but sit here and watch everything occur. If I went out there no doubt I would lose my job. Finally John got him down, and was able to keep him down. Performing a five knuckle shuffle, I watched as he successfully performed a FU and put his opponent in and STFU. _What is wrong with you? _I whispered as I watched it.

But after a few minutes I didn't hear his theme music, Lesnar's music blasted through the arena, earning mixed emotions from the crowd. "What is wrong with you," I hissed towards Brock as he entered the back. "You knew something wasn't right from the moment he landed on that table. But you continued to work on it…" He scoffed looking down at me as if I were a piece of trash.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm one of the medical trainers, who just so happens to specialize in orthopedic surgery."

"Good, then you should know what to do with him…" He smirked as he began to walk past me. Just as I started to pull him back I was held back. Turning around I saw Randy gripping onto my arm.

"He's not worth it Ray, you need to be with John. It's worse than they thought," he said pulling me in the direction of the exit.

"What do you mean?"

"The paramedics think he has a few cracked ribs and one of them punctured his lung." I picked up speed towards the parking lot, practically jumping into the passenger seat of Randy's SUV.

A small woman sat on the opposite side of the desk. She had curly brown hair that practically covered her face; hot pink glasses sat on the edge of her nose as she read a book. Randy cleared his throat trying to gain her attention. Slowly she looked up from her book, finding shock in who was standing in front of her. A smile grew on her lips as she saw Randy, though he seemed to ignore it only wanting to know where John was.

"Third floor, they're prepping him for surgery," she sighed as he didn't say anything else. Instead he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me in the direction of the elevators.

"Room 326," the nurse on the third floor said. She noticed I was extremely nervous as I stood there waiting for the information. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure he's going to be okay." I could tell by the look on her face that things weren't exactly going smoothly, she was trying to conceal the solemn look on her face with a smile, but it wasn't exactly helping. Once again Randy gripped onto my hand in search of room 326.

John lay with his eyes closed as we made our way into the room. A pained expression crossed his face as he tried to take a deep breath, only causing a series of coughs to erupt through the room. The oxygen mask covering his mouth appeared foggy from his hot breath. I cautiously sat on the edge of the bed as I intertwined our fingers, his eyes slowly opened and a weak smile tugged on his lips. "I don't think I took that fall right," he whispered with a slight laugh.

"This isn't funny John! You could have died…"

"But I didn't." He noticed the hardened expression on my face before gently caressing my cheek. "I'm going to be fine Ray." I could tell by now it was getting hard for him to talk. His voice was slowly becoming quieter, more than likely because of the puncture. I looked towards Randy who was watching us from the small couch in the room. He smiled slightly before his attention turned to his phone. "Marry me Ray," I heard John say, or I thought I did.

"What?"

"Marry me."

Before either of us could say anything else, the door opened and a doctor walked in dressed in dark green scrubs. "Are you ready Mr. Cena?" he questioned as his eyes met John's and then mine. He nodded in response. I stepped onto the floor from the bed; John smiled once more through the oxygen mask as they wheeled his bed from the room.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cena, everything is going to be fine, he's in good hands," one of the nurses whispered to me and smiled. I felt my heart drop. _Mrs. Cena._ She had called me Mrs. Cena, it felt right to be called this, but it wasn't my name.


	19. Chapter 19

__**Hey guys! So I was kind of stuck on this chapter, I've rewritten a lot... but I finally think I'm happy with it. IDK though. :) Anyway I probably won't be updating for like a week? I'm have my tonsils removed & I probably won't be doing ANYTHING, & I mean anything. LOL. So I wanted to get this up for y'all. Thanks for everyone who stuck with me. Love y'all. :) **

**Read, Enjoy, Review. **

* * *

><p><em> "Mrs. Cena you can wait out here. We will let you know when you can come back and see him," one of the nurses said as a weak smile tugged on her lips. The smile soon faded as I didn't say anything in response. Instead I continued to stare at her, waiting for her to leave. Slowly she turned away from me, making sure not to look back as she turned the corner. <em>

_ Pushing the door open, I felt more tears well in my eyes. The others stopped talking once they saw me. Their expressions showed the worry they were all feeling. And not just for John, but for me also. _

_ Eve was the first one to step forward and wrap her arms around me. She tightened her embrace when she felt my arms slowly embrace her back. She brought her manicured hand to her cheek, wiping away a tear that had escaped. The last person was Sam. She had been traveling with us, well with Randy. Since my graduation they started getting closer, and now they were dating. "I'm so sorry Ray," she whispered as we continued to stay in our embrace. I knew she was taking this harder than the others. We had grown up with John, known him since we were little kids; she knew how I felt better than anyone. _

_ I collapsed onto a couch, now it was time to wait. _

…

Resting my arm against the cold porcelain toilet seat I let my forehead rest on top. I felt my eyes burn with tears as I continued to try and steady my breathing. I couldn't find the strength to stand up; all I wanted to do was sit here, hoping that when I open my eyes everything will be back to normal. But to my dismay everything was exactly the same. Pushing myself up from the floor, I flushed the contents of my stomach away trying to erase any evidence. Letting my hair fall out of the loose bun I looked at the alarm clock on the side table, _4:32 AM._ _Great, he'll be up soon…_ I sat on the edge of the bed, his soft snores filling the deadly silence. Cradling my head in my hands I tried to suppress the sob that was threatening to escape. How could this be happening? How could I let this happen?

Opening my eyes I realized I must have cried myself to sleep. I rubbed my sore eyes as I sat up in bed, the clock now telling me that it was much later than before. _1:15PM_,_ how did I sleep that long? Why did he let me?_ Pulling a sweatshirt over my head I walked downstairs, finding a note left on the kitchen counter.

_Ray – _

_ Matt is in town, he is taking me to PT. I'll be back around 3. _

No 'I love you' or anything. A sob escaped my lips as I slid down the cabinets. It had been weeks since I had heard him say those three words, or anything of the sort. Looking at the note in my hands I read over it again and again. Why was Matt in town? Neither of them had said anything to me about this, I thought Matt would have at least warned me. You Me At Six echoed through the house. I ignored it at first, but after the fifth call I pushed myself up from the floor and tried to hide any trace of the last ten minutes.

"Hello…"

_"Hey girl, how are you doing?" _

"Oh hey Sam, I just woke up… it was long night."

_"Mind if I stop by?"_

After few moments of silence I agreed and hung up. Within minutes the doorbell rang signaling that she had arrived.

She knew something wasn't right the second she saw me, "Holy hell Ray, you look terrible." Pulling me outside into the natural sunlight she looked me over. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Sam. I'm just stressed." I smiled weakly before leading her inside.

.

.

.

The sound of the door opening turned our attention away from our conversation, I started to push myself up from the couch but Matt turned me away saying he could manage. Samantha suspiciously looked at me when they had left the room. I nodded in response as I sat back down, a slight scoff escaping my lips. She smirked before following them into the kitchen, and slowly I soon followed. Matt was grabbing two beers from the fridge when I walked in; Sam was starting a conversation with John. Before I could make it all the way in, Matt had managed to pull me back into the hallway.

"What in the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Honestly Matt… I don't know."

"He called me late last night telling me to get the next flight out and come here; said you needed a break."

"I'm fine, really."

"You don't look fine Reanne. If I'm honest you look terrible."

"I'm just tired. I don't get much sleep." Not pushing the subject any further, knowing that I wasn't going to give in, he shook his head before making his way back into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to head out, I told Randy I would be back in time for his match tomorrow," Sam says once she sees me.

"I'll walk you out." I can feel his gaze on me as I follow Sam out of the house. "Thanks for coming Sam; it was nice having someone to talk to."

"I'm just a phone call away." Before I could respond she had her arms around me, holding onto me as if I would disappear any second. "Please take care of yourself Ray. I know you have to help John, but please… for the baby's sake."

"Call me when you land." Sighing she released me and slid into the driver's seat of her rental car. As she pulled out I tried to hold back the hot liquid that began to blur my vision, I couldn't go back inside with red, puffy eyes. Wiping away the tears I took a few deep breaths before walking inside.

"You didn't tell her I was coming?" Matt hissed. Quietly I closed the door trying to remain undetected. "John how could not tell her?"

"Because I knew she wouldn't let me ask you to."

"Why did you?"

"Did you not see her?" John shouted startling me. "One wrong move and I'm afraid she is going to break in half."

"I know."

.

.

.

"Why couldn't you just give me an answer?" he shouted. I held my head in my hands, resting my elbows on the cold, wood table. It was quiet for a few minutes, except the sound of his pacing. "Dammit Ray, answer me!"

"Because I didn't think you meant it!" Tears slowly escaped my eyes as I finally looked up at him. "I thought it was the drugs talking John! How was I supposed to know you wanted to marry me? Hell you didn't even ask me again when you woke up. How was I supposed to know you knew what you were saying?" After a few moments of receiving no answer I pushed myself up from the table. Pushing past him I walking into the foyer sliding a pair of sandals on.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"You can't just leave Ray!" As I opened the door to leave he pushed it shut. He glared down at me; his usual oceanic blue eyes now a hard ice blue. "If you walk out that door Ray, I swear, so help me God-"

"What? What are you going to do if I leave? End whatever it is we have, go ahead. But trust me when I say you aren't just losing me." Pushing his hand away from the door I slipped out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

__**Hey guys! So I'm seriously such a bad updater, well I have become one anyway! I feel terrible... I just had my tonsils out a week and a half ago, I'm still recovering. Let me tell you, it sucks! Don't do it unless you have to.. seriously. I get my knee operated on on June 12... So I'll be down for a few days after that.. Maybe I'll start a new story! LOL. Anyway, here's my new chapter! Thanks to StephNexus for helping me, again, I keep getting stuck I know what I wanna do just not how to do it! LOL. Read & Review! :) Love, Ash.**

* * *

><p><em>"You can't just leave Ray!" As she opened the door to leave he pushed it shut. He glared down at her; his usual oceanic blue eyes now a hard ice blue. "If you walk out that door Ray, I swear, so help me God-"<em>

_ "What? What are you going to do if I leave? End whatever it is we have, go ahead. But trust me when I say you aren't just losing me." Pushing his hand away from the door she slipped out the door. _

.

.

"You just let her walk away?" Randy hissed as he stared down at his best friend. The other man continued to sit on the edge of the pure white sofa with his head in his hands, trying to make sense of everything going on. Running his hands over his head, through the short brown hairs, he let out a frustrated sigh. Finally looking up from his place on the couch, John saw the looks that he was recieveing from Randy and Samantha. "How could you just let her walk away? Damnit John!"

"What did she mean, 'you aren't just losing me?'" Ignoring what Randy had just said, he persisted his question.

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew the answer to his question, the problem was… did she risk her friendship with Ray and tell John? But she was good friends with John too. She was caught in a place that she never wanted to be. Using her hands, she gently lowered herself into the pure white chair across from the way from John. Randy noticed her uneasiness as she continued to move in the chair, as though she was unable to get comfortable.

"Are you okay Sam?" His voice seemed to startle her. As though she were lost in thought and he had interrupted it.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." Sam mustered the best smile she could, before lifting her face to her boyfriend. After a few moments listening to the two men talk, she excused herself into the kitchen. Filling a glass of water, a vibration erupted on the counter. Looking over she noticed her phone screen lit up with a picture of herself and Ray. "H-hello."

"Sam?"

"Ray where are you?"

"Can we meet up, are you at the hotel?"

"Your house." The other end was silent. "He called Randy after you left…"

"Of course he did."

"Ray why haven't you told him yet? Don't you think he has a right to know… he's a father," Sam whispered the last part of her sentence making sure that Randy and John couldn't hear her from the other room.

"When was I supposed to tell him? While he was yelling at me for not giving him an answer about the engagement. 'Oh yeah John, I haven't given you an answer yet, but I just though you should I'm pregnant.' That would go over really well."

"Ray, please come back; you can work this out."

"No Sam… I'm at Barb's if you want to come over."

"Give me a few minutes. I'll text you."

There was no answer. Sighing, she pushed her phone into the back pocket of her jeans before walking back into the living room. Randy sat in the chair she had previously occupied, listening to John as he tried to hold back the hot liquid in his eyes. The sight killed Samantha. She hated when her friends were hurt, and right now two of her best friends were in pain; and she had no idea how she could help them.

Slowly, silently she sat on the arm of the chair. Randy rested his head against her, as if instinct, she began to stroke the side of his face soothingly. They watched as John wiped under his blue eyes, trying to erase any evidence of the tears.

As the three remained silent, Sam felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Slowly pulling it from her pocket she slid the flashing bar across the screen unlocking her phone.

R U COMING OR NOT -R.

YEAH, IN A MIN -S.

"She's been so distant lately…" John whispered. "And I did nothing but push her away." He knew that by bringing Matt to Tampa it would only make things worse between them; but he was only trying to do something to try and help her. Every time he saw her he became more and more concerned for her because she had begun to look so sick. But he never said anything to her. He continued to push her away, which seemed to only make her worse.

"Well from what you've told me, you aren't helping her." Randy answered.

"I know." His voice was quiet. His mind was still stuck on the idea of what she had said before leaving. _You aren't just losing me. _

"John…" Sam's voice broke his thoughts. "Look, I think I should tell you something." He remained silent urging her to continue. "I really wish that she had told you this, but since she hasn't… I think it's important that you know…"

"Spit it out Sam!"

"Ray's pregnant."

His features dropped. There was no sign of emotion for a few moments as he took in the words. A smile tugged on the corners of his lips for a brief second, he was going to be a father. But it dropped as reality hit him. The woman he was in love with had just walked out the door, carrying their baby with her. More questions came to mind the longer he sat there. How far along was she? How long had she kept this from him? Why had she kept this from him? "I have to find her."

John pushed himself from the couch and started to make his way to the foyer. As he began to pull on his shoes Randy and Sam stood in the doorway.

"Where would she go, John?" Randy asked.

"I don't know…"

"You can't just go out there, without a thought as to where you're going."

"I'm going to search for her."

"You mean to tell me you can't think of a place that she might go? Someone's house, a park, or store?" Sam hissed.

"I would say she would come to you Samantha." His response came out sharper than he had intended but at the moment he didn't care.

"Well, she did. But I wasn't able to be there for her because I was here _for you._"

"What does that mean?"

"She called while I was in the kitchen. I probably could have left without either of you knowing I was going to help her."

"Where is she Samantha?" John cornered her by the door. Randy, without success, tried to pull John away from her. "Tell me where my girlfriend is."

"Why, so you can start another fight with her? Something that she doesn't need right now."

"I just need to talk to her Sam, please."

Sam continued to stare up at her long time friend. Should she tell him? Betray Ray's trust and possibly lose her other best friend? But Ray would understand why she did it right, eventually… later on when she and John were on better terms and back together. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. "She's at Barbie's…"


	21. Chapter 21

**__Hello, so I just want to say thank you for your reviews. I love hearing from you all,(: Anyway, there is only going to be one maybe two more chapters! I can't believe its almost over :( But I have another story in the works, in my brain at least! Hope you like the chapter, because I do... Read & Review! Love, Ash. **

* * *

><p><em>IM ON MY WAY, BE THERE IN 5. –S<em>

_ "Sam will be here in a few minutes," Ray said as she pushed herself from the couch. She pulled her hoodie over her head before leaving the house, the cool Tampa night instantly forming goose bumps on her body. She made her way towards Barbie's driveway, kicking a small pebble along the way with her bare feet. The lights making their way down the road caught her attention, but soon her relief turned to anger when she saw the other car behind Samantha's. "You brought him here?" she shouted once Sam had stepped out of her car. _

_ "He didn't exactly give me an option Ray," Sam hissed back as the black Impala pulled into the driveway behind Sam's Jeep. _

_ "He is the last person I want to see right now." Ray started to turn to go back inside, wanting nothing more than to lock herself in Barbie's house and stay there until the others were gone. But the two words Sam muttered as she turned to leave caught her attention. _

_ "He knows." _

_ By now John and Randy were standing outside of the Impala, taking their time in approaching the two women. "What do you mean 'he knows'?" _

_ "He knows about the baby." _

_ "Fan-freaking-tastic Samantha." The words came out like venom. This was a side of Reanne that no one was used to. Yes, they had seen her when she was angry, but this was far beyond that. She was beyond pissed. She was livid. How could Sam tell John about the baby without making sure it was okay with her first? How could she betray her trust? Was there anything else she let out of the bag before now? "I meant what I said John," she said louder so that he could hear her before turning and making her way back up the sidewalk to Barb's front door. _

_ "Everything okay out there?" Eve asked as Ray slammed the door shut. _

_ "Just perfect."_

_ "Where is Sam, I thought-"_

_ "She's outside…along with Randal and John." _

_ "She brought them here?" Reanne nodded, that's all she could do at that moment. Tears were burning her eyes and she had to do her best not to let them spill over. She knew that she had been too harsh on Sam, but wouldn't she understand Ray didn't want to see him? _

_ The doorbell filled the house; Barbie looked from Ray to the door and back, receiving a hesitant nod from Ray. Eve wrapped her arm around Ray's shoulders as she sat down next to her. This was definitely going to be an interesting rest of the night…_

.

.

.

He stared at her as her eyes remained focused on the empty backyard. Her arms wrapped around her knees sitting on the wooden porch steps that would lead into the backyard of Barbie's Tampa home. He sat next to her, tempted to wrap him arms around her but decided against it. That particular moment it was more than likely better not to touch her. He knew that she would be mad he came with Samantha, but he wasn't going to sit by and let her slip through his fingers like he had done five years ago. This time he wasn't going to lose her.

"I'm sorry Reanne." He waited for a response, but knew that he probably wouldn't receive one. "I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I sprang that question on you, how could I expect you to be able to answer me?" She used her sleeve to wipe away the wet trail that a tear had left on her cheek. "I'm sorry baby girl."

She felt more tears burn her eyes listening to him. Here was the man she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with apologizing to her for asking her to marry him. What kind of a woman made a man do that? Obviously not a good one.

"You don't have to be sorry for asking me to marry you John." A slight laugh escaped her lips.

"But I'm sorry for being such a dick to you for the past few months." Unexpectedly she rested her head on his shoulder, pulling her hoodie closer to her body as the cool breeze enveloped them. After a few moments, John relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. "I love you Reanne."

"I love you too." After pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead he continued to rest his head on top of hers. They sat there for what felt like hours in the silence of the late hours.

"So, what are we having?"

"I don't know yet… I'm not that far along."

"Why wouldn't you tell me Ray?" She shrugged. Obviously she knew that answer, but she didn't want to talk about it at the moment. Right now all she wanted to do was sit there in his arms and enjoy the moment.

"Do you guys want to just stay here tonight?" the voice caught their attention. Turning around they saw Barbie with her arms wrapped around herself trying to stay warm. "It's pretty late; you can stay here if you want? The others are."

"That's fine, thanks Barb."

"We're going to bed, make sure you lock up?"

Ray nodded giving her a reassuring smile. "Thanks Barb." Before reentering the house she turned around and smiled back at her two friends. She just hoped that after tonight they would finally be happy.

.

.

.

John smiled down at the sleeping woman in his lap. He was just happy that he was able to make things right, especially now knowing the secret she had been keeping from him. Continuing to absent mindedly play with loose strands of her hair that were falling from her bun, he began searching through the TV guide hoping to find something to watch. Settling for NCIS he placed the remote on the arm of the couch, settling back and allowing himself to relax. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father and that he was finally able to call Reanne his fiancé.

After their night at Barbie's he took her out to dinner and properly asked her to marry him. He was nervous when she didn't answer right away; instead waiting until they got home to give him the answer he had been looking for.

_ 'This isn't going to end well…' John thought after not receiving answer. 'Why am I so stupid, why would I think she would accept this after we just had that argument?' He watched as she asked the waiter for the check and handed him the money with a smile. She pushed herself away from the table; Ray made her way towards the door, still not having replied to him. _

_ The entire ride home was silent except for the sound of her You Me At Six CD playing softly in the background. John couldn't believe how stupid he was to think she would actually accept his proposal, he had just spent the night before yelling at her. But all of his doubt vanished as soon as he felt her lips against his. Pressing her against the wall of the foyer, he left a trail of kisses down her neck before lifting her off of the ground to carry her to the bedroom. _

_ He pressed light kisses to her collarbone as she continued to run her fingers through his short hair. "John…" she began only to be cut off by his lips. A small giggle escaped her lips as she pushed him away gently. "Easy tiger." He growled playfully in response. "My answer is yes," she said after a few moments of just running her fingers lightly down his face. _

_ "What?" _

_ "My answer is yes." A large smile spread across his lips, a smirk appearing on her own. _

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips thinking about their night together. He finally had everything he wanted.


	22. Chapter 22

Pain filled his body as he slowly became more and more awake. He groaned in agony as he tried to move but the pain forced him to remain still. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw familiar figures sittng on the greenish-yellow couch on the opposite wall. Sad expressions graced their features as they saw him waking up. The side of the bed sunk down a little as the woman sat next to him. She patted the top of his hand before gripping onto it. Looking from their hands to her face, John saw tears brimming her eyes. "Sam?" The only think that Samantha could do was shake her head and try to contain the tears that were threatening to pour from her eyes. Randy slowly wrapped his arms around her standng behind her, allowing her to bury her head into his chest. "Randy why am I here?"

"There was an accident John."

"What? Where is Ray? We were on our way to the doctor, a check up on the baby!" Randy shook his head and used the back of his hand to wipe away a tear that had fallen down his cheek. "Where is she?"

"She didn't make it."

John heard the words but didn't believe them. This had to be some sick joke right? Any minute now Ray would walk through the door with a smile on her face, kiss him, and they would all laugh about this. He watched the door, hoping and praying that she would walk through the door any minute now.

A spark of hope jolted through him when the door opened, but it faded away when he saw the unfamiliar woman in the white coat step into the room. She wore a solemn look as she noticed that he was awake. "Have you told him yet?" she whispered to Randy and Sam. They only nodded in response, the only thing that they could do.

.

.

.

_John smiled at his fiance, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he stood behind her while she continued to get ready. Pulling her hair into a messy high ponytail she quickly tied it up before applying a thin layer of eye liner to her lower eye lids. Pulling one of his hoodies over her head she slid on a pair of flip-flops. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him and pressed a longing kiss to her lips. Each kiss felt like the first one to him. He couldn't believe that this woman was his and they were going to be a family. "I love you so much Reanne."_

_"I love you too, Johnny..." Placing her hands on his chest she gently pushed him away. "But, we're going to be late for our appointment."_

_"How about we skip out today? Reschedule for tomorrow, how does that sound," he murmured against her neck before gently nibbling on the skin. _

_"John," she giggled trying to pull away from him. "We can't cancel. We have to make sure the baby is okay..." He groaned as she walked away from him and made her way downstairs. _

_"What time are we meeting Randy and Sam tonight?"_

_"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that!" _

_"Good thing you have me then, isn't it?" She smiled weakly and kissed his cheek. Closing and locking the door behind them, he quickly caught up with her as she made her way down the sidewalk. He grabbed her hand and intertwined them, loving the feel of her soft skin against he slightly rough._

_Laughing as she sang along to her favorite song, he kissed the back of her hand, never wanting to let go. He had loved this woman since the moment he met her. Sure he didn't know what "love" really was all those years ago, but he knew that there was something special about her. "You like her don't you," his mother said one day after he spent the wholeday playing with Ray. Of course he denied it, but she knew. She always knew. Ray was amazing, she was everything he wanted, even when she really pissed him off, he couldn't really stay mad at her. _

_"I love you Reanne. You know that don't you?"_

_"Of course Johnny," she giggled. "Why would you ask me something like that?" _

_He shrugged. "Just making sure." Leaning across the seat she pressed a kiss to his lips, a smile growing on both of their faces._

_Then it went __**black.**_

.

.

.

John starred down at his shoes. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He couldn't eat. He couldn't do anything knowing that she was gone and never coming back. He believed it was his fault that she and their baby died that day. Had he been paying more attention to his surroundings instead of wondering about in his thoughts and starting at her maybe he would have seen it. Maybe he would have seen that the man coming up behind them wasn't going to stop. Maybe he would have been able to stomp on the break to at least try and stop them from heading into the traffic in front of them, colliding into them on both sides.

Ray was pronounced dead at the hospital. They had been working on her for several hours in surgery trying to save her, but nothing worked. She had seven cracked ribs, many of them puncturing her lungs. She lost too much blood from the internal bleeding. Her heart stopped on the table. The baby was killed instantly from the impact of the other cars.

Sam was called to identify Ray's body. She practically collapsed when she saw her best friend. The once angelic looking woman was lying in a morgue with cuts and bruises making it hard to realize it was her. Randy held Samantha in his arms, letting her cry into his chest trying his best to soothe her, but he himself was having a hard time. Ray was like his little sister. Tears burned his eyes as he tried to be strong for Samantha. "It's okay to cry," Sam whispered wiping away one of the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

John continued to stare at the black dress shoes on his feet. He sat on the edge of the bed in their home, the bed that Ray had been in with him, making love, just a few hours before she died. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought about it. The smile on her lips as he kissed her, he giggle whenever he would ask her if she knew how much he loved her, her gentle kisses on his neck to wake him up... everything flashed through his mind as he sat in the silence. "C'mon John, it's time to go," he heard a voice say. Looking up he saw Randy standing in the doorway, his face tear stained just as everyone's was.

Sam hooked her arms with Randy's and John's, as they walked into the funeral home. These two men were the most important in her life, John was her long time best friend from childhood and Randy was her amazing boyfriend who she had no idea what she would do without him. Eve, Barbie, Maryse, and Natalya stood by the casket, tears rolling down each of their cheeks. They had only known Ray for a little more than a year, but they thought they had known her their whole lives. She had become like a sister to them and now she was gone. Mike, Matt, and Phil stood in a corner talking to themselves. They couldn't get the strength to go up with the girls. They didn't want to see Reanne in a casket.

Ray's family was spread around along with John's. Her mother sobbed harder seeing John walk inside. She walked towards him before wrapping her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You would have made a great father and husband John... I would have been happy to have you for a son-in-law." He swallowed the lump in his throat at her words before shaking hands with her father. His mother soon gave him a hug before taking Ray's mom to sit down. Sr. began talking with Ray's dad off to the side.

"How are you holding up?" he heard someone ask. Matt hugged his brother. He knew this was taking a toll on him. Everyone did. Vince gave John a few months off to recoup, but he wouldn't take it. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted to get back work as soon as possible. John couldn't answer, so he shrugged. "I'm so sorry John. This was not your fault. You know that right?" He shrugged again, biting down on his lip. He starred at the casket. In that box was the love of his life, and he DID believe that she died because of him.

.

.

.

"Why did you leave me?" he whispered starring at the cold marble stone. His hands stuffed in his pants pockets, he let the tears fall freely down his cheeks. "I'm sorry baby girl. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He knew that if she could hear him that she would probably be laughing at him for being such a sap. She always did, but she loved that side of him. The side that wasn't exactly his normal self. "I love you baby girl. I miss you."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! i know its kind of a shock. but here is another chapter. this will probably be the last one. love, Ashley. **_

* * *

><p><em>A YEAR LATER:<em>

Looking around the room, Sam felt tears brim her eyes. She was surrounded by people who loved her, by people who understood how hard this last year had been on her. It was now a year after Reanne's death. She would still wake up and think, "I'll call Ray today, see if she wants to hang out," or try to call her whenever she needed advice. Each time she would have to remind herself that her best friend was gone and it would only make her start crying again. Looking around the room she smiled. These were all the people that Ray had been close to and Sam felt that this may be her way of keeping Ray part of her life. Feeling pressure on her leg, she looked down and saw a familiar hand. She smiled weakly before meeting his eyes, which showed the same hurt and loss that her's did.

.

.

.

Randy sat next to his girlfriend, the woman he planned on proposing to later that evening. Had it not been for Reanne, he would have NEVER met her. And even though Ray had used him to make John jealous, he didn't care; he still loved her like a little sister. He knew from the start that's what she was doing. He never said anything about it because from what he knew and had seen, they belonged together. Over the last year he had moved further up into the food chain of the company, becoming champion and having a nice title run. He and Sam were doing better than ever, he loved her so much. Every day he thanked Ray for bringing her into his life.

He would never admit it, but sometimes he pretended that Ray was there when he need someone to talk to. He would talk into the air as though she could hear him, which maybe she could if you really believed in that sort of thing.

.

.

.

Eve felt like she had become closest to Ray after they met her, besides Randy of course. Sighing she leaned against the railing of the Tampa home, this past year had been hard on her no doubt. It felt like after Ray's death things just went South for Eve. Sure she still had a job, but she no longer felt like she was on top. She wasn't in the ring anymore, she was the 'Executive Administrator to John Laurinaitis'; sure that was a great fake position but she missed being in the ring. She had lost a long time relationship finding him cheating on her while she was away for work. She also found out that her family was falling apart; but that seemed to be turning around as of late.

Eve turned around to go back inside where the others were celebrating the life of their lost best friend, when she saw him sitting by himself. She decided against going to see him, he needed some time away from the craziness.

.

.

.

John wiped his eyes. He appreciated everyone coming around for this hard time, but right now he just wanted to be alone. He thought life without Ray was hard before, but life without her now was worse. He couldn't go back home and find her sitting in her bedroom at her parents' house. He couldn't pick up the phone and call her, asking her to come back. He couldn't chase her on a plane and ask for her forgiveness. No, he had lost her forever. Rubbing his hands over his face, he looked up around the backyard. They had spent a lot of time together there before the accident. Why he kept the house when it held so many memories that only hurt him more he didn't know. Maybe it was because it was a way to still be close to her, hold on to what he had left. Or maybe it was because even though it had been a year he still hoped that he would wake up from this horrible dream with her in his arms.

"I miss you Ray... so much."

He wished that he would get a response. But knew that was a crazy idea. "I love you baby girl." Pushing himself up from the lawn chair he made his way inside. Putting on a fake smile when he stepped into the crowded room. But he knew the smile wasn't tricking anyone in there, especially not Randy, Sam, Eve, and Matt. Taking a deep breath he sat next to Randy and Sam, listening quietly as everyone shared stories about Ray. Some of them happy and some sad, but all helping to try and hold onto what they had lost.

.

.

.

John, Eve, Randy, Sam, Barbie, Phil, Mike, and Zack sat around the fire pit in John's backyard. Each wrapped up in a blanket, embracing the silence and warmth. They were the only ones left from the earlier events, but right now they needed each other. They all knew that from now on Reanne wasn't coming back and they knew that they had to be there for each other.

She would have wanted them to be there for each other and help one another through this hard time. But she also wouldn't want them to be upset. Ray would have told them to not cry because she was gone but to celebrate the time they had spent with her.


End file.
